Tu marca
by KagSesshlove
Summary: La historia a continuacion, tratara de como nuestra querida kagome toma una determinada decision. Solo que, lo que ella desea no saldra precisamente como ella habia pensado. En esto se vera involucrado Sesshomaru y sin calcular los riesgos...
1. Chapter 1

todo los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para crear historias sacadas de mi loca mente

Gracias rumiko takahashi.

* * *

 **Regresando al pasado**

 **Epoca actual**

Habian pasado un par de años desde que el inu habia dejado a kagome en su época, no pudieron despedirse de la manera correcta es mas, la miko no pudo hablar de un asunto muy serio. No hubo tiempo para nada, solo vio como inuyasha desaparecio mientras descendia por el pozo.

-en estos dos años mis poderes espirituales han sobrepasado mis expectativas, no sabria decir que he superado a kikyo-se decia asi misma la miko, mientras practicaba con la espada que su abuelo le habia obsequiado de algun antepasado suyo- ya que solo pude ver su poder en ese estado que se hallaba "la de zombi", creo que si hubiera estado viva... -hizo una pausa al sacar aquella idea y suspiro hondamente- pero que digo -se reprocho asi misma- si ella hubiera estado viva, nunca habria ido a esa época y todo seria diferente.

Decidio no pensar mas y continuo su entrenamiento, aunque no era necesario ya que en la actual era no habia nada que la amenaze.

mientras que al otro lado del pozo un inu, contemplaba el pozo.  
Imaginaba que en cualquier momento ella volveria a él, aunque ya habia escuchado la sugerencia de sus amigos en olvidarla y rehacer su vida, aquel inu no presto oido a lo dicho, queria seguir esperandola y si fuera necesario por la eternidad. Asi que continuo con su guardia, pero nadie aparecio.

-No me importa lo que digan, siempre te esperare kagome- penso mientras tocaba el borde del pozo- eres lo unico que me queda de ella.  
-inuyasha -llamo shippo que lo miraba con cierta tristeza.  
-¿que quieres enano? -respondio casi sin animo.  
-me vine a despedir, tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento... -vio que el inu no se dignaba a verle, sino que mantenia la mirada en el pozo- no sufras, yo estoy seguro que kagome volvera y por eso quiero ser fuerte para que este orgullosa de mi -dijo al borde de las lagrimas y en eso vio que un lagrima cayó al cesped- ¡vamos inuyasha no seas lloron! -grito a modo de calmarlo, pero el inu reacciono.

-¡no soy ningun llorón! -dandole uno de sus acostumbrados coscorrones al pobre kitsune- no vez que se metio tierra a mis ojos.

-¡no es necesario que mientas, bien se que lloras por la señorita kagome! -grito el pobre aun adolorido- solo vine a decirte adios y ojala que cuando vuelva - dijo suavizando sus palabras- la señorita kagome este a tu lado -sonriendo y ganadose una mirada sonrojada del inu, pues no sabia como ocultar la felicidad que le daba tal idea.

-gracias shippo, cuidate en el viaje y no te metas en problemas, estaras solo y debes ser cuidadoso -giro el rostro de nuevo al pozo, no podia mantener la mirada sobre el kitsune ya que le costaba lidiar con esas situaciones, su mundo era distinto desde que aquella azabache entro a su vida, aprendio a cuidar de los demas pero no aprendio a decir palabras dulces.  
-estare bien - se despidio el kitsune.

de nuevo se hallaba solo delante del pozo un dia mas una noche mas y un año mas de la ausencia de la miko.

* * *

 **ERA ACTUAL:**

kagome se hallaba pensativa habia pasado un mes desde aquellos pensamientos, y uno nuevo tenia lugar ahora...

-la perla me llevo a la epoca feudal... -se detuvo examinando tal idea- pero la perla fue entregada a kikyo porque era la unica con el poder de purificarla...- se dio cuenta que el poder de kikyo era el unico respetable para poder controlar a la perla- entonces si la perla era purificada con el poder de kikyo quiere decir que aumentaba su poder y pudo hacer posible cosas extraordinarias... -repaso mentalmente lo que acababa de decir.

-inclusive tambien la purifique, claro es que sea la reencarnacion de ella, pero hoy en dia tengo un poder muy elevado y si tal vez usara ese poder para volver al pasado... -y justo en ese momento vino a su mente el recuerdo de inuyasha y sus amigos- nada perderia intentando y asi de una vez -viendose al espejo- me deshago de esto -señalo una parte de aquel reflejo.

-¡kagome! hora de cenar -llamo su madre desde las escaleras.

mientras estaban cenando, comento lo que pretendia hacer, dejando a todos atonitos.

-nuestro poder espiritual- hablo su abuelo, despues de recuperar el sentido, pues practicamente no vio logico la idea y le dio un shock- no creo que tenga ese don, pienso que en realidad solo fue la perla...

-por eso abuelo yo... -pero fue interrumpida por su madre -sabes que siempre te he apoyado y es hora que entiendas lo mucho que sufri en tu ausencia, llore todas las noches pensando en que tal vez no volverias -y fue ahi cuando las lagrimas de su amada madre bañaron aquel rostro que decia "no vayas"- y ahora que estas viviendo tranquila aqui, quieres volver... -miro con rostro dolido a su hija que no sabia como replicar- me niego a aceptarlo, si me amas no iras.  
la señora higurashi sentencio aquella conversacion y se puso en pie para irse. Solo que kagome esta vez no obedeceria.

-lamento mucho por todo lo que te hice pasar mamá -hablo kagome, con la mirada hacia el suelo, se sentia mal y peor por lo siguiente que le iba a decir- pero no podras evitar que vaya, hay un asunto que debo tratar y despues regresare a casa, disculpame, pero es mi decision.

La señora higurashi nunca imagino aquel desacato, sintio su corazon estrujarse y mas lagrimas acudieron a su rostro, llanto que no fue ignorado por Sota. El salio tras su madre para calmarla.

kagome se levanto y se dirigio al pozo para probar su teoria, hizo conjuros, puso talismanes unos especiales que ella habia creado.  
paso unas horas y vio como su teoria iba tomando forma.

-kagome -hablo sota desde la puerta- lo que has echo hoy con nuestra madre me averguenza- mirandola con ojos furiosos- es mejor que no regreses eres una hija no filial y mi mamá no merece ese tipo de hijos... mala hermana - dijo con decepcion.

-tu no entiendes la importancia que me lleva hacer esto -pero no vio venir como una cachetada la azotaba.

-por supuesto que lo sé -le grito sota y vio como ella se tocaba el rostro afectado- quieres que aquel hanyou venga a vivir aqui...- hizo una pausa vio como su hermana se le cristalizaba la mirada y no sintio arrepentimiento y continuo- seguro te entregaste y quieres que responda. Olvidate de ese hibrido, deja de atormentar a nuestra madre con tu ausencia.

-¡tu no sabes nada! -grito la azabache entre lagrimas, corriendo hacia su habitacion.

Sota creia que habia echo bien dandole una cachetada a su hermana, el pensaba que kagome actuaba egoistamente y que iba hacia la epoca feudal para traer al hanyou a costa de desobedecer a su madre y ponerse en peligro nuevamente.  
habia acallado sus protestas porque asi se lo sugirio su madre, cuando ella iba a recuperar la perla, pero ahora no lo haria. despues de ver como su amada madre lloraba se le rompió el alma.

Una vez en su alcoba, la miko cogio su mochila, metio algo de ropa, no pensaba quedarse mas de una semana, seria una semana de despedida, diria el adios que se le nego y volveria a su tiempo para siempre, ya no habria asunto del que tratar. ya echa la mochila baja las gradas y vio a su abuelo que leia un periodico y su madre no estaba por ningun lado.  
respiro ondamente y se acerco a su abuelo...

-abuelo, yo... -miraba como aquel anciano alzaba la mirada- debo ir, regresare...  
-kagome, hija -hablo su abuelo con mirada seria- no tengo la minima idea de que motivos tengas que tratar en ese tiempo, pero estoy seguro que son demasiados importantes para desobedecer a tu madre, confio en que regresaras sana y salva y espero que me lo cuentes - se puso en pie y le dio un fuerte abrazo- te estaremos esperando. Vuelve rápido y cumple tus palabras.

-gracias abuelo, volvere... -devolvio el abrazo a su abuelo y rapidamente retiro una lagrima rebelde.

cruzo el patio y vio que Sota ya no estaba ahi, era lo mejor no deseaba tener otra discusion, bajo deprisa las escaleras, concentro su reiki y salto al pozo.

* * *

 **Era feudal**

Abrió lentamente los ojos despues de sentir que habia caido sobre aquel duro suelo. Vio el cielo estrellado escucho como la cancion nocturna entonada por la criaturas de la noche invadian aquel lugar. Lanzo primeramente su mochila y luego ella procedio a salir. Suspiro y dio sus primeros pasos, saco su espada y la ato a su cintura. -Mas vale prevenir que lamentar- se dijo mientras se colocaba la mochila en su espalda.  
avanzo unos metros, veia como el viento mecia los arboles y como la paz reinaba y vio un bulto rojo en la copa de una arbol

-es inuyasha- susurro- esta durmiendo, aun no hablare con el, primero ire a aquel lugar - dirigiendo sus pasos al goshinbuko.

pasaron unos minutos y ella llego a su destino, aquel arbol aun tenia la huella del hanyou.

-Aqui fue donde todo ocurrio -toco aquella huella y le parecio ver a inuyasha de nuevo en aquel sitio- hubiera sido mejor nunca a ver estado aqui, pero ya todo esta echo, acabare ésto y me marcharé.

Estuvo ahi recordando todo lo vivido por el hanyou, recordo como le dolia ver a inuyasha con kikyo juntos. Asi que reafirmo una vez mas su decisión...

\- es lo mejor, no puedo seguir fingiendo- se dijo mientras tocaba la corteza del arbol- mi destino no es inuyasha...  
pasaron un par de horas. Decidida a lo que venia a hacer se puso en pie.  
De pronto al girar choco con el pecho de Sesshomaru y cayo sentada del fuerte impacto.

-regresaste -dijo el lord dandole una mirada penetrante- al fin no vistes esas ropas de mujer facil.

kagome aun se hallaba sentada y con dolor, asi que no presto mucha atencion a sus palabras.

-que bueno verte para ti tambien sesshomaru - dijo con ironia la miko -¿por cierto que hacias atras de mi? ¿no te enseñaron que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas -reprocho la miko, mientras se ponia en pie.

-sigues siendo la misma insolente de antes -contesto con ligero fastidio.  
sin escuchar mas se fue sesshomaru, sin duda nunca le interesarian los asuntos de los humanos y no iba a empezar ahora.

-Adios para ti tambien, señor traseromaru -contesto fastidiada la miko, mientras sacudia su ropa- que afan de asustarme, es seguro que me quiere ver muerta es mas que seguro que ya olvido lo que pasamos... -solto un fuerte suspiro y camino hacia donde habia visto al hanyou.

el amanecer llegaba, aquel bello amanecer era una de las tantas cosas que extrañaba, vio teñirse los arboles con el nuevo amanecer y se recordo su razon de estar ahi parada y alzo la mirada y vio que el inu tenia unas pesadillas y alcanzo a escuchar ciertos balbuceos...

-kikyo, no te mueras, no... te extraño, te amo eres la unica...- le dolio oir esas palabras, estaba a punto de decir el conjuro, pero conto hasta diez, calmo un poco el fastidio y escucho algo mas- kagome tu tambien me dejaste, ninguna de ustedes se quedo a mi lado -la miko no sintio lastima sino mas al contrario reafirmo lo que diria en breve al inu.

calmo su espiritu despues de algunos minutos, no queria asesinar al hanyou, no era una asesina y no empezaria con él.

-debo despertarlo, no puede pasar mas tiempo - se dijo mientras miraba al hanyou moverse- inuyasha -llamo.

Aquel hibrido aun con los ojos cerrados penso que el viento y su mente el jugaban una mala pasada y con incredulidad abrio los ojos y choco con los ojos chocolates de su miko. Sintio que perdio el equilibrio y callo estrepitosamente al suelo y en un pestañeo se puso de pie corriendo hacia donde su miko estaba parada.

-¡Kagome! ¡kagome eres tu! ¡has vuelto!- gritaba euforico dejando su lado arisco de lado, la cargo la abrazo la lleno de besos y cuando quiso besarla, ella lo aparto.

-he vuelto porque debemos hablar de un asunto muy serio -dijo con bastante seriedad y vio el rostro de sorpresa que provoco al hanyou.

-pero antes kagome, quiero sentirte mia -le susurro la oido mientras le tocaba provocativamente uno de sus senos.

-justamente sobre eso debemos hablar -retirandole la mano.

-estas distinta -dijo confundido- no sabes lo doloroso que ha sido para mi estar sin ti durante estos años...

-veras inuyasha, solo vine para romper nuestra relacion, no quiero tener ninguna atadura a ti- el hanyou no creia lo que escuchaba y comenzo su colera a manifestarse.

-¡seguro que has encontrado a otro en tu tiempo y por eso quieres terminar lo nuestro, pero no te dejare! -hizo una pausa y dijo con el tono mas tierno- yo te espere todo este tiempo, sabia que volverias a mi y que formariamos al fin nuestro hogar, por favor kagome...

La miko ya no se sorprendia de lo facil en que cambiaba de emociones, aquel hanyou. Sabia que el inu haria de todo para retenerla, pero ella no lo permitiria, kagone era otra.

-veras inuyasha -tratando de ser calamada y evitar otro griterio, hablo- yo tambien queria formar una familia contigo y dejar mi mundo donde esta mi familia, pero despues de este tiempo pense mejor las cosas y examine detenidamente en como se formo nuestra relacion y desafortunadamente, se que tu crees amarme, solo por que soy la imagen de kikyo. me has tomado como un reemplazo y no puedo permitir que esto continue asi. Desde aquel dia en que ella murio, empezaste a verme con otros ojos...

-no es cierto, tu me gustabas, es mas empece a quererte aun cuando kikyo con aquel cuerpo seguia entre nosotros... -replico

-pero eso no fue suficiente para ti, siempre corrias tras de ella y en su lecho de muerte la besaste sin considerar mis sentimientos- encaro kagome con la mirada adolorida de recordar todo aquello- y cuando ella nos dejo la reemplazaste y tarde me di cuenta de ello o simplemente no queria darme cuenta, pero esto se acaba ahora -dijo determinada limpiandose las lagrimas

Inuyasha la escucho, se sentia desesperado, sabia que la estaba perdiendo o en peor de los casos que ya la habia perdido, pero lucharia y no importaba que cosas jurara, kagome seria suya por siempre.

-kagome tu no eres su reemplazo, es cierto que te confundi con ella, pero aprendi que ustedes son dos personas muy diferentes -replico el hanyou- es cierto que la ame, pero ella ya no esta ahora...

-¡ahi lo tienes! -exclamo la miko- " _ya no esta ahora_ " y que pasaria si ella estuviera viva aqui y ahora... -le reto a responder y el hanyou no sabia o mejor dicho habia olvidado como hablar- lo nuestro no tiene un futuro y fue imprudente que me marques - señalo su cuello- deseo que terminemos y que esto se borre.

-es imposible -dijo el hanyou con la mirada perdida- y sabes si ella hubiera estado viva, ella no me dejaria como tu.

-inuyasha si kikyo estuviera viva nunca te hubieras fijado en mi, pero te enfocaste en mi por mi parecido a ella, por que hasta su olor se asemeja al mio -replico la miko, con decepcion- solo vine a que me retires tu marca y sigamos nuestros caminos, cometimos un grave error...

-tu quisiste ser mia aquel dia kagome -dijo con amargura- nadie te obligo, no me detuviste ni protestaste, bien sabias que la marca es para siempre... -protesto tratando de valerse de lo único que hasta ahora lo unía a ella- tu kagome, permitiste que te besara que te tocara -le recordaba aquel inu- nunca lo dijiste, y cuando te marque tampoco...  
-¡yo estaba en shock! -se defendio- era mi primera vez, no sabia como reaccionar, mi voz se apago. te grite mil veces que pararas, pero tu libido te cego a lo que mi mirada te rogaba y yo fui una inmadura, pense que realmente te amaba y tambien lo permiti -dijo cansada ya de todo eso- pero ya nada hara que me devuelvas mi pureza, solo deseo terminar esta.. si podemos llamar "relacion".  
-me rehuso a dejarte ir, tu eres mi pareja, mi compañera quieras o no... -sujetandola de ambos brazos obteniendo su mirada.  
-te advierto que ya no voy a tolerar tu actitud, la proxima que me toques no respondere de lo que haga -advirtio zafandose del agarre- y lo nuestro se acabo.  
-Siempre regresaras a mi, esa marca que llevas te volvera loca, por falta de mi contacto, no aguantarás mucho y rogarás por mis caricias kagome, tu eres mia - alzo la voz mientras le sostenia la mirada a una determinada miko que no pestaño para su sorpresa.

la miko no contesto, queria maldecirlo mil veces, pero sabia que el tenia razon, le costaba mucho controlar a su cuerpo, pues cuando sintio el contacto de inuyasha, ella temblo, sintio un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y como su intimidad se humedecia, pero aclaro su mente y batallo contra ella misma, al momento de continuar su discusion con el hanyou. Sabia que hoy habia sido determinada, pero no sabia si en las sucesivos encuentros que ella evitaria a toda costa, tendria ese poder.

Decidio ir al lago, antes de ver a sus amistades, pondria en orden sus ideas y se daria un merecido baño, queria eliminar, lo que el hanyou habia provocado en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **La aldea**

por su parte el hanyou se fue muy molesto hacia la aldea, su cabeza era un caos...

-yo la espere todos estos años -se dijo- y cuando al fin viene sale con todas esas tonterias, ella no me dejara es el unico recuerdo de mi bella kikyo, a traves de ella tendre el hijo que tanto queria tener con kikyo -sonrio al imaginarse un mini el- lo siento por ti kagome, es cierto que no te amo tanto como la ame a ella pero con el paso del tiempo te acostumbraras.

siguio su camino y encontro al monje que llevaba a una de sus hijas al pequeño mercado.

-vaya inuyasha, es un milagro verte tan temprano - saludo sonriente.

-miroku, kagome ha vuelto -solto sin mas- espero que venga por aqui.

-¿volvio? -pero se detuvo y analizo la situacion, veia a su amigo ahi parado y no con la mujer a la que tanto extraño- haz peleado con kagome -afirmo el monje.

-¿como lo sabes? -pregunto sorprendido -eso es facil, si estuvieran en buenos terminos, no estarias aqui -dijo muy seguro.

-es que se volvio loca, quiere que le quite la marca y no tengamos ninguna relacion -solto de golpe- pero esta loca, ella es mia y nadie puede estar con ella, nadie...

-me sorprende lo que dices, pero mi buen amigo, es mejor que le des su espacio, seguro que pensara mejor el asunto y cambie de idea -consolo el moneje- y ahora dime ¿que le hiciste?

-¡nada! -grito fastidiado- ella vino con eso en mente estoy seguro que tiene a alguien en su epoca y por eso no quiere estar conmigo, pero ella ya sabe que no puede librarse de mi ahora y nunca.

miroku le vio con cierto terror, aquel inuyasha estaba muy enfadado. Sabia que la miko debia tener buenas razones para acabar aquella relacion y por ello no sacaria conclusiones precipitadas hasta saber la otra parte de la historia.

* * *

 **E** **l lago:**

Kagome se hallaba un buen rato sumergida en el lago nadando, nadar era como una terapia que le daba paz.  
De pronto sintio una presencia y salio rapidamente. Vio parado a Sesshomaru que la miraba sin pestañar y con indiferencia.  
ella traia puesto una traje de baño de dos piezas, muy poca tela para esa epoca y sintio que la mirada de sesshomaru la estaba desnudando o eso creia, asi que se apresuro para coger una toalla y envolverse en ella.

-¿pretendes andar de esa forma ahora? -alzo ligeramente una ceja y continuo- la otra ropa tenia mas tela.

-¿primero que haces observandome? -pregunto incomoda, mientras exprimia su cabello- veo que tu madre no te enseño modales.

Y en ese momento en un pestañeo, sesshomaru estaba frente a ella .

-llevas la marca del hanyou- tomandola por el rostro y siendo mas visible la marca en el cuello- te creia mas inteligente.

-gracias por tus elogios Gran señor del oeste - solto con ironia a la vez que le retiraba la mano- y esta marca pronto sera un mal recuerdo.

-¿acaso pretendes matarlo? -pregunto con un ligero tono de sorpresa.

-por supuesto que no, solo que seguire con su marca pero no estare a su lado... -miro que sesshomaru se daba la vuelta y se dirigia al bosque.

-sesshomaru, tu me puedes decir como hago para borrarla -las palabras lo detuvieron.

-ya te lo dije humana matandolo y con gusto lo mataria, pero no lo hare...

-¿matarlo? -dijo asustada- jamas pediria que lo hicieras el es tu hermano, ¿como se te ocurre?

-tener esa marca hara que tu vuelvas a él quieras o no, solo te libraras de ella a traves de su muerte o en peor de los casos la tuya y la ultima opcion seria que algun demonio o hanyou te tomará, cosa que es improbable... -se detuvo, no elogiaria a la humana por nada, solo el sabia lo valiosa que era y solo para el mantendria aquellas palabras.

-volvere a mi epoca pronto y no volvere... -dijo determinda- sera en una semana.

-antes que acabe la semana seras de él, la epoca de celo comenzo ayer, te volveras loca lejos de inuyasha -le informo mientras se alejaba.

solo que una idea se paso por su mente, era muy atrevida, pero solo él era oponente para el hanyou.

-¡Sesshomaru detente! - corrio cerrandole el paso- tienes que ayudarme, solo por un par de dias, hasta que recupere parte de mis poderes.

el gran daiyoukai la vio con indiferencia, pero dentro de él imagino que pretendia y sonrio para si. Tan solo hacer rabiar a su medio hermano valia la pena y un choque de espadas seria grato, asi podria ver cuanto ha mejorado el hibrido.

-¡te atreves a cerrarme el paso! -fingio molestia, el se daba su lugar como el temido Lord.

-lo lamento pero lo que te pedire es algo muy importante para mi... -vio que la mirada de sesshomaru seguia igual de indiferente pero el brillo en aquellos ojos le decia que continuara- deseo pasar estos dias contigo, asi inuyasha no podra saber donde ando, tu sabes tu olor, no lo soporta, por favor ayudame.

-aun asi, sabra que sigues aqui, te sentira atraves de aquella marca y no veo en que me beneficia el cuidarte -retomando su camino.

-te juro que cuando necesites de mi lo pagare, se lo que sea, te aseguro que yo lo hare, lo juro -dijo determinda otra vez delante del lord.

Sesshomaru bajo la mirada y clavo sus ojos dorados en los ojos chocolates de la miko...

-nunca necesitare de una humana, no hagas que pierda mi tiempo -escupio fingiendo enojo, no iba aceptar tan facilmente.

-No soy cualquier humana sesshomaru, soy una miko con poderes extraordinarios, capaz de viajar en el tiempo sin la ayuda de la shikon no tama, y prueba de ello es que estoy delante tuyo, por que si bien no recuerdas la perla ya no existe, asi que protegeme por esta vez y compensare todo esto con lo que tu me pidas -esta vez ella estaba parada bien erguida digna poseedora de tal inimaginble poder.

habiendo escuchado todo aquello, sesshomaru la valoro mas. porque a su pensar viajar en el tiempo nadie lo podria hacer y eso era muestra de lo mucho que habia mejorado la humana. asi que ya no se hizo de rogar.

-Tienes 5 minutos para vestirte adecuadamente y nos vamos - respondio sin verla y paso por su lado, sentandose al pie de un arbol.

kagome se apresuro en vestirse aunque aun no creia que sesshomaru la protegeria. Lleno la mochila y con ella en el hombro se acerco donde sesshomaru la esperaba.

-ya estoy lista-anuncio atrayendo la mirada dorada, el cual se paro y comenzo a caminar.

-por cierto sesshomaru con lo que me bañaba no es una ropa para uso diario, es un traje de baño, que usamos en nuestra epoca para ir a la playa o sea el mar...

-debes usar ropa de esta epoca, lo que llevas puesto llama la atencion, debes evitar ser el centro de miradas y evitaras problemas -dijo tajante.

-la ropa de ustedes es muy compleja, la mia es practica.

ya no obtuvo respuesta y continuo su viaje en silencio.

* * *

una historia recien concibida, espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2**

 **La aldea:**

sango preparaba la comida y claro esta un poco mas de lo acostumbrado, ya sabia las buenas nuevas y esperaba ver entrar por la puerta a su amiga, pero las horas fueron pasando y no aparecio.

-¿por que no viene? -pregunto por decima vez al monje- ¿no le habra ocurrido algo?

-lo dudo sango, algo me dice que esta bien, ademas puede haber vuelto a su epoca y otro dia vendra - hablo calmado, no podia alterar mas a su amada esposa.

-para mi que algo mas le dijo ese baka de inuyasha -dijo molesta- ire a sacarle la verdad, estoy segura que ella no se iria sin hablar conmigo somos como hermanas.

-no te precipites, la señorita kagome ya no es aquella jovencita, ella seguramente a madurado y con ello su poderes, ya tranquilizate sanguito- dandole una abrazo.

-eso espero...- respondio aun algo dudosa.

* * *

 **cerca del pozo:**

Viendo que las horas pasaban y ni rastro de kagome, decidio buscarla, sentia que ella seguia en esa epoca, su instinto nunca le fallaba y menos con ella, paso bastante rato y encontro el aroma de su compañera, que desaparecia en el lago.

-este olor es de kagome y... -olfateo de nuevo- aqui desaparece su rastro, pero ¿como?- se cuestionó.

no encontraba logica a la desaparicion de la miko y empezo a buscar con mas determincion en los alrededores, hasta que olio...

-este aroma es de... -aspiro nuevamente- sesshomaru estuvo aqui..

realmente era inconfundible el aroma de su hermano, pero le parecia que aquel olor estuviera a unos metros de distancia de donde olió por utlima vez el de kagome.

-sé que ella esta cerca, aunque no la sienta... -miro para todos lados en busca de adonde le dirigia su instinto y- no puede ser.. -se dijo aun incredulo.

-ese maldito se la llevo-gruño y la poco cordura desaparecio- seguro que quiere hacerla suya, me quiere humillar de la manera mas vil -pero una nueva idea golpeo su oscura mente- ¿acaso? ¿acaso ella..? maldita perra, por eso era que me querias dejar, me quieres cambiar por sesshomaru, pero eso no sucedera, antes lo mato a él... -por un instante sus pupilas se tornaron rojas, pero la funda de tessaiga impidieron que vuelva a perder los estribos.

comenzo a correr a una gran velocidad, queria hallarlos de una vez y evitar que su hermano le arrebatara a "su mujer".

* * *

 **lejos de ahi:**

el silencio entre ellos era sepulcral y no era porque kagome no quisiera hablar, sino simplemnte que kagome, estaba pensando en las palabras dichas por sesshomaru...

-"la epoca de celo empezo ayer"- se repetia continuamente- si empezo ayer, ¿no es tambien sesshomaru un posible peligro? -sacudio su cabeza como intentando quitarse la idea- no él no me hara nada, no veo nada diferente en el - solo que de pronto escucho un ligero gruñido. emitio un ligero grito que acallo rapidamente con la mano y dirigio la mirada a su nuevo acompañante, el cual estaba parado sin darla la cara, se sentia nerviosa al pensar que era peligroso estar cerca de aquel Daiyoukai, trago su saliva con dificultad...

-Sessho- maru... -llamo con temor- ¿estas bien?

no escucho respuesta y vio como lentamente se daba la vuelta y como la oscuridad no ayudaba no podia ver las facciones de aquel rostro, aunque ya era un trabajo adivinar de que humor se hallaba, era mas complicado con la noche, solo vio como sus ojos dorados centellaban, todo lo veia como cámara lenta, hasta que al fin el se acerco...

-humana -hablo, haciendo que su nueva protegida, diera un brinco- sujetate -señalo su estola.

kagome se hallaba respirando con dificultad, ya que habia dejado volar la imaginacion, esperando que sucediera lo inimaginable. Parpadeo repetidamente y vio como Sesshomaru la miraba en busca de una respuesta o accion...

-humana, el hanyou esta cerca -hablo un poco mas fuerte- sino tomas la estola, no habra marcha atras.

-la estola ... -repitio como ordenando a su cuerpo moverse y logro moverse- yo...

no pudo acabar, porque una vez echo lo que se le pidio, Sesshomaru partio rapidamente y en su mente habia la interrogante de la actitud de la miko.

-la marca que llevas siempre sera una maldicion -hablo, dandole una mirada de reojo a la miko que se hallaba aferrada a su estola como si fuera lo mas importante en ese momento- no habra lugar en donde te puedas ocultar...

-¿no te afecta la temporada de celo a ti? -pregunto rapidamente, ya no podia con esa interrogante.  
-NO -fue la corta respuesta.  
-¿por que? -pregunto inconforme.  
-no te incumbe -volvio a contestar- deberias preocuparte de como liberarte del hanyou.  
-no lo matare y tampoco pienso morirme -constesto con molestia- tampoco es opcion que busque nueva pareja... no esta en mis planes, solo el volver y cerrar para siempre el pozo.

poco le interesaba si la miko se quedaba o no, pero una vaga idea se le paso por la cabeza, solo sonrio y le parecio muy osada.

mientras en que en tierra el hanyou, gruñia molesto, mirando el cielo.

-¡Estas con el, no lo puedes negar! -grito mirando el firmamento, deseo tener aquella habilidad, pero no, solo debia seguir.

las horas pasaban y el amanecer llego, la miko se habia quedado dormida hacia tres horas.

-miko insolente -mirando como placidamente la miko seguia durmiendo aferrada a la estola- solo lo permito por esta vez -se dijo el Lord, mientras se acomodaba y quitaba la pesada armadura.

Ellos se hallaban en la cumbre de una alta montaña muy lejos del hanyou o lo suficientemente lejos de él. algo que les diera tiempo de descansar, mas que nada por la miko que por el Lord, despues partirian al castillo.

pasaron un par de horas y la miko al fin despertaba y se hallo en la cueva y recordo que llegaron muy tarde.

-que dolor- dijo mientras tocaba un de sus caderas- al menos no me duele el cuello...  
-eso es por que dormiste sobre mi estola, miko -retumbo su voz, atrayendo la mirada de kagome, que sintio subirse los colores al rostros, lo vio sin armadura y veia que aquella ropa aunque un poco holgada dejaba saber las formas del bien formado torso- la proxima no habra perdon.  
-lo siento -" _sin duda es muy hermoso_ "-pensaba, trago saliva al ver que una parte de la camisa del lord dejaba ver su pecho y algo de su torso

-no volvera a ocurrir, quisiera saber ¿a donde nos dirigimos? -pregunto apartando la mirada.  
-a mi castillo, hay una youkai que tal vez nos -se detuvo y corrijio- que te puede ayudar... no pretendo pasar mas tiempo cerca tuyo -dijo con indiferencia, colocandose la armadura- todo acaba cuando ella te ayude.  
\- tu sabias que hay otra solucion y tu me lo ocultaste -se sintio menospreciada al saberse que no era de confianza.

Solo que sesshomaru no dio importancia a sus sentimientos y salio de aquella cueva sin antes decir.

-apurate y acabemos de una vez con esto - dejó a la miko sola.

Debia aplacar su enojo, no podia exijir nada a sesshomaru.

-¡basta kagome!- se reprocho- sabes bien que es sesshomaru y el no da explicaciones a nadie y mata al que cuestione sus deseos es mejor cambiar de actitud -respiro ondamente y salio de la cueva.

-espero llegar hoy a tu castillo, estoy segura que podre volver a mi tiempo mañana si es necesario, asi pondre el tiempo entre nosotros y no

sucumbire a inuyasha -hablo atrayendo la atencion del lord que se hallaba mirando el imponente paisaje que desde ahi habia.  
-¿como has vencido los deseos que el celo encierra? -pregunto sin verla, no podia con esa curiosodad el Lord.  
-solo lo venci -contesto la miko y no diria mas.  
-¿solo lo venciste? -repitio interesado.  
-Es hora de irnos, Señor del oeste -dijo seria, sujetando la estola.

El lord levanto una ceja porque se sabia que le habian contestado como él lo hizo hace unas horas, sin duda ella era la unica humana con las agallas para ponerse grosera con el, pues no creia que era valentia.

\- Vamos -dijo a la vez que se elevaban al cielo.

pasaron unos pocos minutos y el hanyou casi los atrapa, ya que habia corrido toda la noche, pero nuevamnete su compañera se habia ido con el Lord.

-¡maldito! -golpeo con su puño una piedra, partiendola en dos- sabes que kagome es mia y te la llevaste y ella muy gustosa esta contigo, al punto de ocultar su aroma, pero esta me las pagas.

aun con su enojo pudo darse cuenta que, el camino tomado por su hermano era hacia el castillo y no perdio mas el tiempo y fue apresuradamente, la epoca de celo lo cegaba mas y debia estar cerca de la miko, debia de tomarla su sangre de hibrido incontrolable no le dejaban hacer correctas decisiones.

* * *

 **el castillo:**

aterrizaban despues de un par de horas, los guardias que estaba apostados, vieron como su amo aterrizaba con una humana, no lo podian creer, era algo inaudito, aunque Rin era humana, ella era solo un niña y no una mujer, asi que no representaba gran peligro para tenerla como la señora del oeste.

-¡abran las puertas inutiles! no ven que el amo acaba de llegar- grito jaken, golpeando a un guardia con su baculo.  
-¡bienvenido Lord del Oeste! -gritaron al unisono, mientras las pesadas puertas se abrian en medio de un chirrido.  
-amo que gusto tenerlo de vuelta... -miro con fastidio a la miko- ¿usted trajo a la humana? -cuestiono alarmado, jaken.  
-Soy kagome, renacuajo... -respondio molesta al notar el desprecio de jaken.  
-Mas respeto conmigo, moza. Deberias estar con los tuyos y no aqui -se detuvo y pudo ver la marca en su cuello y el ligero olor que aun tenia aquella marca- ¡amo! la humana es del hanyou! -grito con dramatismo.

El lord que ya habia empezado su marcha al castillo se detuvo y miro de reojo a su sirviente.

-jaken... -se detuvo provocando que el renacuajo que tan bien conocia aquella expresion que le daba un paro cardiaco, trago en seco y se puso de rodillas.  
-amo perdoneme, yo...  
-llama a Loto -dio aquella orden y dijo- ven - refiriendose a la miko.

la miko avanzo y vio como jaken sudaba frio y aun mantenia la frente pegada al piso. No le dio pena, asi que paso por su lado y vio el magnifico jardin que la dejaron con una sonrisa, pero no era momento.  
-debo apurarme no vaya ser que inuyasha este cerca, no quiero seguir unida mas a él, quiero liberarme de una buena vez- se dijo algo triste al pensar que dentro de poco ya no veria mas a sus amigos- le prometi a mi abuelo que solo seria una semana, no puedo causar mas dolor a mi madre- termino con esa idea y apresuro sus pasos tras Sesshomaru que se habia detenido y disimuladamente la observaban.

* * *

 **Epoca actual**

-Naomi, hija. debes ser fuerte, kagome no es la misma jovencita que fue al pasado, ya es adulta y es mas es muy fuerte -consolaba el abuelo ante su hija que lloraba mientras desayunaba- recuerda que ella regreso sana, allá tiene a quien la protega y es mas ella sola puede hacerlo, ya no llores.  
-Lo sé, pero aun asi no puedo evitar preocuparme y a la vez sentirme decepcionada, pense que con amenazarla ella no iria. Debia quedarse y no provocar al hanyou...  
-¿Provocar al hanyou?- dijo sota asombrado, el entendio en sentido contrario tal frase- mi hermana es una tonta, porque no le dio una oportunidad a Hoyo u otro.  
-no me refiero a eso sota -aclaro naomi- hay un asunto que debo hablar con tu abuelo, ve a recoger los vegetales que encargue.  
-no deberian guardar secretos conmigo- pronuncio malhumorado y se levanto yendose de casa.  
-bien hija, creo que debes explicarme a que te refieres con provocar.  
-esto lo supe recien, hace unos meses pude entenderlo- dijo secandose una ultima lagrima.  
-explicame, la verdad no entiendo...  
-veras, hace un poco mas de un año yo descubri una extraña marca en la clavicula de kagome, pense que habia sido producto de alguna lucha y que desapareceria gradualmente, pero no fue asi, esa marca tenia forma de media luna -contaba mientras tomaba un libro antigua de una estanteria y lo colocaba delante del abuelo- un dia por casualidad vi tal dibujo en este libro y llamo mucho mi atencion y descubri algo...  
-¿que descubriste?...- el abuelo la miro en busca de respuesta y naomi le señalo un parrafo en especial, leyo rapidamente- la media luna simbolo de la casa del oeste, cuando un macho de esta casa toma una compañera le colocara la marca en simbolo que es parte de esta casa"... "al finalizar la consumacion"... "no podra ser reclamada por ningun otro macho de otra casa cardinal ni por ninguna criatura"... "la muerte de su compañero es el medio por la cual ella, perdera la marca"..."tambien la muerte de la compañera hara que el macho pueda unirse a otra o morir en soledad"...- cada frase ahi puesta, la entendia y al fin podia saber por que su nieta habia echo lo imposible por volver.  
-Por eso no queria que regresara, seguramente pretende quedarse en esa epoca, no creo que solo este una semana allá -decia preocupada- si ella decide quedarse, no sera lo mismo, yo permiti que fuera alla por un bien mayor a costa del dolor que me era verla partir, pero ahora no tengo las fuerzas para verla partir y no saber cuando volverá, es mi unica hija y no quiero que le pase nada, ademas inuyasha no la merece, no la merece - estallo otra vez en llanto.  
-hija, ella volvera, como yo la vi no parecia que iba a buscar a inuyasha para formar una familia, me parece que otro es su proposito -le daba un abrazo consolador, le partia el corazon ver a naomi asi- ella dijo que solo seria una semana y kagome nunca nos ha mentido, confia en ella. tu la criaste y sabes que kagome jamas prometeria algo que no cumplirá.  
-Si tienes razon yo la crie, pero miedo me da que inuyasha no tome bien las cosas...  
-no pasara nada, ya olvidaste que mi nieta tiene el conjuro de calmar a esa bestia -volvio a aconsejar, dandole una pequeña sonrisa- o en peor de los casos saldria medio muerto por los poderes de nuestra kagome, ya calmate naomi no hagas una tempestad en un vaso de agua. Solo que me asombra que no me di cuenta de la marca, pero estoy seguro que ella lo solucionara.

Dichas aquellas palabras, naomi sintio un poco de paz, pero aun asi en su mente retumbaba las frases del libro "la muerte de la compañera lo librara de aquella union", confiaba en su hija pero sabia lo peligroso que podria ser el hibrido, solo le quedaba rezar por que llegara su hija, sana y sin marca o con marca, pero viva.

* * *

 **Epoca feudal:**

una madura youkai, preparaba un masa echa por hierbas y otras cosas que era mejor no saberlo o eso era lo que kagome evitaba preguntar, habia un caldero que hervia un fuerte brebaje y un libro con un conjuro que apenas alcanzaba a ver.

-debiste de pensar antes de unirte a un inu, ellos son los mas fieles y persistentes que existen en medio de toda los tipos de youkais, humana -hablo la youkai, mientras se acercaba a kagome.  
-ya esta echo, desde ahora sere mas cuidadosa... digo que ya no estare metida en estos problemas -sentandose por un ademan de la youkai.  
-esto tiene una duracion de tres dias, pasado ese tiempo, la marca sera detectada por el y otra vez te seguira hasta el fin de la tierra -mientras decia esto, aplicaba aquella masa en el cuello.  
-entonces, solo tres dias y...  
-solo te digo que no provoques mas tu suerte y por cierto es admirable que no hayas corrido a los brazos de hibrido -alzo la vista para mirar fijamente a la humana.  
\- Estoy hacienndo un gran esfuerzo al no ceder -confeso y era asi, ser fuerte y mantener su concentracion en liberarse de aquello que la ataba- despues que me despida de mis amigos partire.  
-hazlo pronto y huye...

La youkai se paro y le dio un brebaje que no olia para nada agradable y dibujo un simbolo en su marca y pasado unos segundos se desvanecio.  
-esto hara que la marca desaparezca temporalmente, no habra conexion pero si excedes, el sello que puse sera roto, por la misma marca, ya que solo la he debilitado.  
-mejor dicho me has liberado usando un truco temporal...  
-asi es, asi que date prisa y huye -la youkai se paro y salio de aquella habitacion.

la miko saco un espejo y vio que su cuello lucia limpio pero aun sentia que la marca de inuyasha aun palpitaba pero cada minuto que pasaba era menos perceptible.  
tomo rapido sus cosas y salio rauda en busca de sesshomaru, pero no lo hallo...  
-disculpa, ¿me podria decir donde encuentro al Lord del oeste? -dijo seria, mientras que el guardia la miraba de arriba a abajo -Esta en el salon principal...  
-debo verlo, ya debo irme -dijo apresurada.  
-humana -hablo sesshomaru, mientras llegaba.  
-ya debo partir, me preguntaba si quizas me puedas...  
-retirate- ordeno el lord al guardia.  
-¿acaso piensas que puedes usarme a tu antojo? -dijo con fastidio.  
-yo solo pense que si tu me ayudabas, pronto partiria y al fin te dejaria en paz -respondio enojada, sosteniendole la mirada al imponente LORD.  
-recuerda que tienes un juramento y pienso cobrarlo - tomandola por la cintura y volviendose una esfera de luz.

Al poco tiempo de la partida de ellos, inuyasha llegaba ante las puertas del castillo y no fue bien recibido, ya que los guardias sabian que no estaba permitido la entrada del hanyou.

-retirate no eres un huesped del amo -hablo uno de los guardias que se hallaba en una de las torres del gran porton.  
-no me interesa he venido por mi mujer, y no por su amo, aunque si él ha echo algo a kagome lo matare y no me importara que sea mi hermano.  
-es mejor que te vayas sino quieres morir medio demonio- grito el otro guardia, pero no vio venir como el hanyou de un solo salto aterrizo a su lado.  
-vuelveme a decir "medio demonio" y moriras -hizo sonar sus dedos y procedia a desenfundar a tessaiga.

el guardia iba contestar pero vio que aquel hanyou no dudaria en su amenaza.

-ahora dime donde esta kagome o mejor aun donde esta sesshomaru -le puso la espada en el cuello obligandolo a contestar.  
-el amo... -sentia como aquel frio metal se hundia en su piel- el amo no esta, el salio...  
-asquerozo medio demonio, ¿como te atreves a meterte aqui?- chillido iracundo jaken- vete antes que ordene que te maten.  
-madito renacuajo -grito a la vez que se iba contra jaken sin antes rebanar la garganta del guardia- sino no quieres morir dime donde esta kagome.  
-la humana ya no esta, ella se fue-contesto altanero- ¡satisfecho! ahora largate.

solo que el inu ya no toleraba la altaneria de jaken, asi que lo sujeto por la garganta.

-¡sueltame! ¡sueltame! -gritaba mientras que pataleaba

-señor jaken -grito un guardia provocando que un grupo de youkais se acercaran rápidamente.  
-vaya, parecen que a pesar de lo impertinente que eres, algunos vienen en tu ayuda- sonrio con perversidad y en eso sintio que la sensacion que le provocaba la marca en kagome desaparecio, sintio que algo se desgarraba en su interior.  
Jaken cayó al suelo y tosio y vio que el inu se tambaleaba y aprovecho.

-rapido echenlo del castillo, antes que el amo venga y se lleve un disgusto.  
-como usted ordene señor jaken- asi que entre varios youkais agarraron al inu que se hallaba ido y lo echaron como una basura.

el pobre hibrido si lo podemos llamar asi, se sintio devastado. Aquel dolor fue como si kagome hubiera muerto. no creia lo que sentia, era tan insolito.

-¡kagome esta muerta! -grito en medio de las lagrimas que por primera vez eran sinceras- ese maldito la mato... ¿como pudo?

* * *

hola, aqui trayendoles una nueva actualizacion de esta historia, sacada de mi juguetona mente. espero que la esten entendiendo.

quizas alguno no les guste como actua la mamá de kagome, pero para mi en un momento dado debio de actuar asi y no siempre ser... bueno, eso ya me lo reservo.

dejen sus comentarios y se me cuidan, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3**

habian sido algunos minutos desde que salieron de castillo y aparecieron cerca de pozo.

-si tenias ese poder, hubieramos evitado todo ese trayecto -reprocho la miko, mientras se separaba de los brazon del daiyoukai.-decir gracias es suficiente -contesto el lord mientras se alejaba unos centimetros de la miko.  
-¿acaso hiciste lo de ayer a proposito, para provocar a inuyasha? -dijo kagome, dandose cuenta de lo terrible que puede ser- tu nunca haces nada por la paz, para que querias provocarlo... -dijo indignda- esto demuestra que a pesar que tengas esa mascara de indiferencia, eres un inmaduro.  
-no pases la raya miko y sean cual sean mis intenciones con el hibrido es asunto mio...  
-no sesshomaru, esta vez no -cortando las palabras de aquel- yo estaba involucrada, sabes lo que has provocado...- kagome se agarraba la cabeza y caminaba para ambos lados- el va a pensar que existe algo entre nosotros y de nada valio que camuflara mi olor...  
-aunque camuflaras tu olor el te hallaria por la marca, eso no ibas a poderlo ocultar, solo ahora que loto te dio aquel tratamiento y si piensa que existe algo entre nosotros, es asunto de el.

kagome pensaba las cosas sentia que queria matarlo, aquel duo de hermanos era su mala suerte, pero vio como se alejaba sesshomaru y sabia que él no habia pedido que ella cumplira el juramento.

\- no me ire con deudas de este lugar - se dijo a la vez que seguia a sesshomaru.  
-Lord del oeste -grito, haciendo que se detuviera y vio que no volteaba pero continuo- aun no me ha dicho con que debo pagar el juramento.  
-en un futuro lo pedire, recuerda que tengo una longeva vida y te buscare en tu futuro miko kagome, adios - aquellas fueran las ultimas palabras y en aquella oracion la llamo por su nombre finalmente.  
-adios para ti tambien Lord del oeste Sesshomaru - hizo un reverencia y vio como su salvador impensado desaparecio.

* * *

 **la aldea:**

los aldeanos veian con asombro a kagome, muchos de ellos la saludaban y otros comenzaban a orar, aquella situacion parecia a cuando ella llego a la aldea por primera vez, cuando los aldeanos se enteraron que era la reencarnacion de la difunta kikyo. Se sentian bendecidos por contar de nuevo con una poderosa miko, pero ese pensamiento seria mas corto de lo pensado.

kagome apuro el paso lo mas rápido que pudo, ya sabia en donde quedaba la cabaña de sango y deseaba pronto verla y pasar las ultimas horas con su amiga.

-¿no crees que hay mucho ruido? - interrogo sango cuando servia la cena del monje.  
-debe ser por que algun comerciante ha llegado con nuevos producto- respondio el monje mientras jugaba con sus hijas.

De pronto escucharon que tocaban la puerta y miroku dejo a una de sus gemelas en el suelo y fue a atender, y cuando abrio la puerta, vio parada a su amiga...

-¡Señorita Kagome! -grito muy alegre provocando que sango soltara un plato por lo dicho.  
-¡kagome! -grito euforica sango, viendo a su amiga y no penso mas y se lanzo en un abrazo.  
-¡kagome! ¡¿eres tu!? -aferrando mas el abrazo.  
-si sango soy yo, vine para verlos por una vez mas, no podia partir sin venir -dijo en medio de las lagrimas.  
-es por inuyasha que usted se va ¿no es verdad? -cuestiono el monje observando la escena.  
-antes que digas algo, pasa. hablemos adentro...

la miko entro y vio lo bien amueblada que se hallaba aquella cabaña, sin duda miroku usaba sus tecnicas para darle lo mejor a su familia y vio que unas gemelas gateaban en el suelo y su hermanita las cuidaba.

-antes que hablemos, ellas son nuestras hijas -señalo miroku- la mayor es Satomi y ellas son hitari y hotaru.  
-veo que aprovecharon el tiempo, es una bonita familia -sonrio al tomar a una gemela.  
-asi es, pero tu ausencia me ha desconsolado estos años, pense que jamas te volveria a ver, crei que moriria sin verte, kagome -sollozaba sango.  
-Sango no llores, me da ganas de llorar y no quiero recordarte llorando, ya vine... -solto un suspiro- practique mucho para poder conectar mi tiempo con esta epoca y al fin lo logre.  
-si sanguito no hagas que se lleve un mal recuerdo, por cierto ¿ya ceno señorita?  
-no, aun no -y en eso su estomago rugio.  
-ya veo que sigues con buen apetito -sonrio limpiandose el rostro.

Cenaron en aromonia recordando viejas anecdotas, rieron y suspiraron por sus historias. aunque mas se sorprendieron por la ayuda de Sesshomaru, nunca lo imaginaron.

-kagome te quedaras mañana?-pregunto con temor sango.  
-si pero partire al anochecer, sino el efecto desaparecera.- contesto señalando su cuello.  
-entonces mañana hablaremos desde temprano, quiero aprovehcar el poco tiempo que nos queda.  
-dejala descansar sango, por lo que nos ha contado, no ha descansado bien, tratando de huir de inuyasha.  
-esta bien, pero mañana me contaras sobre eso, sera una charla de chicas -mirando al pervertido de su marido.  
-sanguito no necesitas mirarme asi -dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras cargaba a una de sus hijas.  
-bien, mañana hablaremos de todo eso, pero me da pena por shippo, me queria despedir de él -dejo con la mirada triste.  
-nadie sabia que vendria asi que no es su culpa señorita kagome -trataba de reconfortar el monje.

Despues de aquello todos se fueron a descansar, kagome cayó en un profundo sueño al sentir aquel comodo futon, pero un inu se hallaba muy adolorido en el alma, y caminaba como alma en pena hacia la aldea.

 **Lejos de ahi:**

un bulto rojo se movia sin voluntad, sentia que las lagrimas ya se habian secado en su rostro, queria matarse deshacerse de aquel dolor de una buena vez, pero algo en su mente se resistia a la idea de a ver perdido a kagome.

-perdoname, yo queria... yo solo queria- hablo con dificultad- he sido un egoista, pero aun asi, queria que el recuerdo de kikyo viviera en ti y que tu me dieras el hijo que tanto anhelaba... eras su reencarnacion, eras lo unico que me quedaba de ella y hoy has muerto... ¡no! ¡no lo creo! pero este dolor es indiscutible, ya no me queda nada de kikyo... ¡nada! - en ese momento desfallecio, el dolor era inconsolable.

* * *

 **la aldea:**

sango y kagome, hacian las labores en medio de una conversacion muy interesante a los ojos de la exterminadora...

-entonces te entregaste al baka de inuyasha en tu casa- dijo incredula.  
-si -dijo algo avergonzada- fue cuando mi familia estaba de viaje, habia pasado un corto tiempo de la muerte de kikyo, yo no debi...  
-no es por juzgarte, pero fue muy apresurado... -decia en voz baja, la exterminadora, mientras veia que miroku se aproximaba- creo que confundiste las cosas.  
\- si, lo sé -contesto avergonzada- en ese momento no pense nada, creia estar segura de lo que sentia y pense que era correspondida, tu sabes cuanto queria a inuyasha, pero en aquel momento lo vi tan sincero. crei cada palabra que el me dijo.  
-a ver dime que cosas te dijo para que creas que te amaba...  
-bueno el me aseguro que no amaba a kikyo como antes, que su historia habia acabado y que solo un gran afecto le impulsaba a ser protector... -contaba con todo aquello, con verguenza, sabia que fue una inmadura al ser tan insegura.  
-¿protector? -bufo fastidiada la exterminadora- amiga, si tan solo me hubieras contado todo esto antes que el te marcara.. no estarias asi -lo decia señalandola.  
-es que sango tu no lo viste como el me dijo cada cosa... sus ojos irradiaban sinceridad, pero dejare eso de lado, lo importante es que ya no sere mas su compañera. Despues de un tiempo en que pude calmar el dolor que sentia por la ausencia de inuyasha y que me habia resignado a no volver -hizo una pausa y tomo de la mano a sango, para sentarse al pie de un arbol- analice todo lo que habia echo y fue muy duro darme cuenta que aquel amor que ellos se tuvieron no habia sido tan debil, como para que inuyasha se olvidara de su amada kikyo y fue en ese instante que supe que me mintio y qe aquella mirada de sinceridad no fue otro que un vil truco.

-ese despertar debio ser duro... - la exterminadora trataba de sonar lo mas consoladora posible- me imagino el dolor que has tenido que soportar.

-sabes sango, lo que mas me dolio es que... -hizo una pausa y con una de sus manos arranco el pasto, sentia rabia- inuyasha penso que yo seria un reemplazo, no valoro mis sentimientos. El cree que nunca me daria cuenta, que con unas palabras de amor yo le creia ciegamente. Pero eso ya se acabo, no me importa que sea la reencarnacion de la miko mas poderosa de toda la era feudal o que vivio un amor tragico, ese no sera mi destino, yo soy otra persona y tengo derecho a vivir mi vida de la forma que crea ideal -se puso de pie- y todo el dolor que senti al descubrir esto, ya lo debe estar pagando, vez alguna marca aqui -señalo su cuello.  
-no. no veo ninguna -dijo sorprendida- ¿como hiciste para que desapareciera?  
-un youkai me dio una solucion temporal, por eso debo partir hoy, por que si demoro mas tiempo, el efecto pasara y nuevamente comenzara el acecho de inuyasha.  
-pero hablaste con el...  
-claro que hable pero ya lo conoces, el no piensa dejarme, yo pensaba solucionar todo, de la manera mas pacifica posible, pero el no me piensa dejar... -suspiro y se toco el cuello- pero en algo tiene razon, la unica forma de borrar esta marca es que uno de los dos muera, pero no quiero matarlo aunque se lo ha ganado, asi que solo me queda irme y cerrar por siempre aquel pozo, ademas tenerlo lejos hace que esta marca pierda poder, los 500 años que nos separan al menos sirven de algo...  
-creo que eso esta comprobado -hablo sango que habia analizado lo dicho- has podido vivir tranquila y no volviste porque la marca te impulsara, sin duda ser una miko ha ayudado bastante. ya es mediodia, el tiempo es cruel cuando uno quiere que vaya lento -dijo triste la exterminadora al ver el cielo.

* * *

 **Lejos de la aldea:**

unos comeciantes pasaban, riendo y contando los chismes que recogian de cada poblado que pasaban, no se perctaron que un casi muerto los escuchaba...

-entonces aquella miko, fue la que derroco a naraku -pregunto uno de ellos a una joven.  
-si, me contaron que con una de sus flechas lo purifico en el acto, ella, mejor dicho aquella miko se llama kagome...

el hanyou se levanto en el acto no daba credito a lo oido y se lanzo sobre uno de ellos...

-repite lo que dijiste... -gruño -eres un demonio -grito otro de ellos alarmando a los demas comerciantes.  
-dime donde viste a esa miko -sujetandolo con fuerza por la garganta.  
-la miko... aquella miko es de la aldea de la miko kaede -contesto con dificultad -es un semidemonio, matenlo -grito uno de ellos, lanzandose con una espada.

solo que fue desgarrado por las garras del inu.

-no estorbes -grito, tomando de nuevo a su victima- la llamaste miko kagome, ¿es cierto?  
-si.. por favor no me mates, yo solo escuche que todos la llamaban asi y ademas llevaba ropa extraña, sueltame por favor -gemia del dolor el pobre hombre.  
-¡ya basta sueltalo! -grito la joven- ya sabes lo que querias y si tanto te interesa esa miko ve a buscarla, estoy segura que no eres rival para ella- grito muy segura sin temor.

el hanyou lanzo al hombre contra un arbol y se fue corriendo, pero aun sentia ese dolor, era dificil de sobrellevar.

-asi que estas viva-pensaba mientras corria lo mas veloz que podia- lo sabia.  
-pronto te tendre de nuevo y esta vez sera para siempre kagome, para siempre y no habra truco, por que estoy seguro que averiguaste aquel truco de sesshomaru, maldito bastardo.

mientras que el corria a una velocidad jamas vista, sango y kagome, continuaban su conversacion.

* * *

 **la aldea:**

\- Por favor sango, no llores y mas bien cuentame como esta kohaku -quizo variar el tema, no queria ver mas llorar a su amiga.  
\- el partió unos meses despues de la pelea con naruko, me dijo que aun no se perdonaba de lo que habia echo, pero que regresaria y que mejoraria sus habilidades y que tal vez despues de un tiempo se quede -dicho eso la exterminadora cogio del brazo a su amiga- creo que ya debemos comer.  
-asi parece -sonrio la miko- espero que pronto vuelva y asi conozca sus sobrinas, y estoy mas que seguro que ya habra sobrellevado ese dolor y no este mas resentido con el mismo.  
-es lo que mas pido, quiero tenerlo aqui cerca y verlo dia a dia -en eso entraron en la casa y vieron que el monje hacia de caballito de su hija mayor.

ambas rieron a ver la situacion y luego procedieron con el almuerzo.

La tarde transcurria muy rapida, mas de lo normal o asi lo sentia la miko que se hallaba alistandose para irse, sango evitaba llorar no queria que su amiga la recuerde como una llorona, pero era imposible ahogar todo ese sentimiento, era como si kagome muriera, porque nunca mas la volveria a ver. En cambio Miroku no lloraba ni reía, solo estaba serio, no decia nada solo esperaba a que dijeran que irian al pozo, pero toda esa actitud lo hacia por su amada esposa no queria que el sufrimiento de ella creciera mas con alguna palabra o accion. sus sentimientos los mantuvo al limite, Él sabia que kagome nunca debio de ir a aquel tiempo y que ese acto altero sus vidas para bien.

 _-gracias a la miko, te conoci sanguito -se dijo asi mismo viendo a su amada esposa y a sus pequeñas- gracias kagome por haberme ayudado a liberarme de la maldicion, porque sin ti ya no existiria y no hubiera conocido la felicidad, espero y mis descendientes te lleguen a conocer, me encargare de pasar esta historia para el futuro, y que te deben lealtad y agradecimiento -miraba a kagome de reojo y seco rapido una lagrima, antes que alguien la notara._

despues de aquellos pensamientos, la miko al fin se puso de pie y coloco la mochila en su hombro, miro a sango y a miroku. Dio unos pasos y dijo...

-debo ir al pozo... -la voz le salia temblorosa- ¿me acompañan? -pregunto a la vez que sango la abrazaba.  
-yo te acompaño, hermana...  
-yo tambien voy con usted señorita -uniendose al abrazo.

luego de ello salieron en silencia de la cabaña, caminaron lento, como si de esa manera el tiempo fuera mas lento.  
sango ya no lloraba, se hacia la fuerte y se apoyaba en miroku. Por su parte kagome observo mas detenidamente el paisaje, el cual era tan pacifico y nadie pensaria que en esa epoca, hubiera tantos peligros. Luego de unos minutos se detuvieron a unos metros del pozo, aquel pozo que en breve seria un pozo ordinario como siempre debio de haber sido.

Por otro lado el hanyou corrio a toda prisa para detener a la miko, por que el habia imaginado que pronto ella huiria para siempre.  
ya le quedaba casi nada para llegar al pozo devorahuesos.

* * *

 **El pozo:**

las miradas de aquellos amigos transmitian muchos sentimientos que las palabras no podian describir, pero aun asi debia partir y la despedida se realizo...

-eh..-balbuceaba kagome- este.. creo que ya debo... -no podia ver a los ojos a sus amigos, sentia que si los miraba se derrumbaria- debo partir -se giraba para acercarse al pozo, pero en eso una mano la sujeto.  
-antes que se marche señorita kagome -hablo el monje quien la tenia sujetada en un fuerte abrazo y por mas increible que parezca, no habia ni una pizca de perversion- gracias por a ver venido a este tiempo y permitir que conozca a mi sango, usted fue la que nos unio , porque sino hubiera venido a este tiempo nunca hubiera conocido la felicidad, gracias -dijo miroku con voz tremula derramando lagrimas de tristeza por la partida de su amiga y a la vez de agradecimiento.

kagome tambien derramo lagrimas, alguien le hacia ver, que si bien era cierto ella no consiguio el amor sincero de aquel hanyou, a otros habia echo que se unieran por medio de su amistad,cambia la vida de muchos y uno de ellos fue la del monje y por primera vez se sintio orgullosa de a ver ido a ese tiempo.

-no me lo agradezcas, tu hiciste lo tuyo miroku, los amigos ayudamos sin esperar ser compensados, tu merecias cambiar y ahora que ya no estare -secandose las lagrimas- cuidala mucho, hazla feliz.  
-amiga cuidate mucho en tu tiempo, yo estare bien- intervino sango- tengo a un excelente hombre a mi lado -sonrio la extermindora, sujetando la mano de miroku.  
-estoy segura que asi sera... -abrazo por ultima vez a sus amigos- despidanme de shippo, kirara y kohaku, los recordare siempre.

ya le faltaba un metro para saltar al pozo, cuando un bulto rojo se le atraveso y es mas la cargo, para posarse en un arbol, muy alto.

-¿adonde crees que vas?- grito iracundo el hanyou, dejando perplejos al monje y la exterminadora y kagome- ¿crees que te puedes liberar de mi con ese truco?-enterrandole una garra en donde la marca habia estado- esto me las pagas y tambien ese amante tuyo de sesshomaru.

kagome salio de su asombro y queria matarlo cuando menciono esa calumnia.

-¡bajame! -grito- ¡te digo que me bajes inuyasha! -grito nuevamente pataleando.  
-inuyasha baja a kagome ahora mismo -grito miroku- respeta su decision.  
-miroku no te metas que esto es entre ella y yo -grito aun desde el arbol.  
-deja a kagome, maldito baka, bajala de una vez -esta vez grito sango.  
-inuyasha bajame o sino no respondo -amenazo la miko.  
-no, no te soltare, tu eres mia... -tratando de besarla a lo cual kagome uso su poder espiritual, haciendo que el hanyou la soltara -no inuyasha , ya no... tu no eres nada mio al igual que yo ya no lo soy-dijo kagome mientras bajaba agilmente el arbol.  
-tu no me puedes dejar eres lo unico que me queda de kikyo, no acepto que me dejes, tu llevas mi marca eres mia -gruño poniendose los ojos en rojo, pero esta vez tessaiga no podia controlarlo.  
-al fin admites que me vez como reemplazo, pero no, escucha bien esto ¡nunca sere tuya de nuevo! ¡nunca!-grito sin temor a pesar de ver los ojos de color sangre.

solo que en eso vio como el hanyou se lanzaba a ella y por ultima vez usaria su conjuro.

-veo que no entiendes ¡osuwari! ¡osuwari! -grito un par de veces dejando al inu enterrado en el suelo- miroku un pergamino -grito, a la vez que el monje corria hacia ella.  
-no te atrevas -gruño por lo bajo el inu adolorido.  
-sabes que nunca seras feliz conmigo inuyasha...  
-lo matare, sin duda esto no quedará asi -volvio a gritar, pero en eso kagome le puso un conjuro, el cual hizo que pierda el conocimiento.

-creo que dormira por unas horas -informo la miko a miroku- ahora si debo irme, aunque temo que el haga algo.  
-no pasara nada señorita kagome, el que me preocupada es sesshomaru, aunque pensandolo bien, el que me preocupa es inuyasha, sin duda recibira una golpiza.  
-espero que con mi partida, encuentre a alguien y se olvide de kikyo -dio unos pasos y recogio su mochila- ahora si ya debo irme, cuidense.

* * *

 **Epoca actual**

esta vez no hubo abrazos ni mas palabras, ya no soportaria mas todos esos sentimientos y salto al pozo y en un parpadeo, se encontraba en su epoca, y escucho la bulla de los suyos, sin duda estaban en casa, solto un fuerte suspiro y procedio a sellar para siempre el pozo, coloco varios talismanes que ella habia creado y uso mucho poder, tenia que estar segura que nunca nadie usara el pozo.

una vez terminado procedio a salir del cobertizo a encontrase con los suyos.

-mamá ya volvi -grito atrayendo la mirada de su pequeña familia.  
-¡hija! regresates - naomi dejo toda lo que hacia y abrazo a su hija y reviso que no estuviera herida.  
-mamá estoy bien, nada me paso -viendo como su madre la miraba detenidamente.  
-eres mala, te amenze con que no vayas y me desobedeciste, pero ya no importa, se que jamas volveras a esa era de matanza, por que es asi ¿verdad? -miro expectante por la respuesta.  
-si mamá, jamas volvere a la era feudal, jamas -aseguro la miko alzando la mano derecha- lo juro.  
-que bueno que lo haz jurado, hija -hablo su abuelo- ya no sabia en como calmar a tu madre.  
-mas te vale cumplir, por que sino olvidate que tienes hermano -dijo muy serio sota- no debes ocasionarnos preocupaciones tu respnsabilidad con la perla acabo hace años...  
-sota ya jure que no ire mas a aquel tiempo, ya solucione o bueno hice quedar en claro mi postura -hablo incomoda, aquel tema que no era para nada enorgullecedor.

Vio que su madre y abuelo intercambiaban miradas tratando de entender, a lo cual kagome solto un suspiro y resignada tuvo que hablar, ella queria asimilar los ultimos aconteciientos, pero era mejor aclarar sobre su ultimo comentario.

-vamos a la sala, ahi les cuento -hablo tomando de la mano a su madre y llevandola al sofa.  
-explicame que sucedio exactamente -exigia su madre viendo los ojos cansados de su hija.  
-cuando volvi a la epoca feudal mi intencion era borrar la marca de inuyasha... -se detuvo, recordo que su madre no sabia sobre aquello y palideció- sobre eso debia de haberte contando...  
-kagome sufri una decepcion cuando me entere sobre aquella marca de media luna que llevas y por tu falta de confianza, aun asi por una casualidad averigue sobre aquello y todo lo que hay tras la marca -dijo seria mientras miraba a su hija que habia bajado la mirada de la pena- debiste contarme, podria haberte aconsejado y tal vez no volver a esa epoca, los riesgos son altos.  
-lamento mucho mamá, pero no quise decirtelo, porque temia que te causaria un grave dolor, por eso guarde silencio -confeso kagome sintiendose mal de ocultar algo tan importante a su madre.

Sota y el abuelo guardaban silencio, prefiririan andar en otro lado que en aquella charla, pero no podian ya que Naomi con una mirada les impidio levantarse.  
Por su parte Sota parecia entender mejor la situacion y comprendio el impulso de su hermana para ir, pero la interrogante que ahora tenia ¿que sucedio cuando volvio a esa era? le quedaba claro que ya no volveria su hermana, pero que sucedio exactamente.

-entendi tus razones, pero aun asi es doloroso que tu hija no tenga la confianza, soy tu madre no un juez que dara una sentencia hija, y ademas aquel hanyou realmente no me parecia adecuado para ti y mas que nada por que en sus ojos no brillaban por lo que eras sino porque en ti veia a aquella miko... -solto un suspiro y tomo las manos de su hija- ya no quiero agobarte mas con ese asunto, segun lo que has dicho fuiste a solucionar, asi que dinos que sucedio.

-sere breve, por que no hay mucho que decir, cuando llegue, hable con inuyasha sobre poner fin a la relacion y el se nego, no quiso entender y se puso insoportable, demandaba a que yo me quede que la marca siempre me ataria a él y que no tenia mas opcion -conto rapidamente- pero cuando me aparte de él, aparecio su hermano que me brindo su ayuda a cambio de un intercambio -miro los ojos preocupados de su madre - no temas mamá a él no le gustan los humanos. Siguiendo con sesshomaru, el me llevo a una youkai que me libero de la marca por unos dias, por eso no la vez -enseñando su cuello- luego de aquello volvia a la aldea y pase mis ultimos momentos con mis amigos y cuando iba a volver, le di una breve paliza a inuyasha que queria mantenerme en la era feudal y bueno, lo deje semiinconsciente -sonrio ante la mirada asombrada se sota y la sonrisa de su abuelo. mientras que su madre la miro seria.

-lo importante es que estes aqui y que el tiempo borre definitvamente esa marca -dijo firme Naomi- y no me digas mas, por que ya se que tiene que morir aquel hanyou, para que seas realmente libre y espero que sea pronto.  
-mamá - dijo sorprendida kagome- no podemos desearle la muerte...  
-no le deseo la muerte -aclaro- solo que es la ley de la vida y en algun momento ha de perecer -dijo inocente.  
-yo tambiern pienso lo mismo - hablo sota- la muerte es el unico modo que te liberes y yo mismo lo estrangularia, por querer retenerte, sin duda alguna afirmo que nunca te amo.  
-asi es kagome, si te hubiera amado no hubiera tratado de retenerte contra tu voluntad, felizmente que has vuelto y ya no tienes ninguna deuda... -si la tiene y es con el hermano de inuyasha, aunque pensandolo bien, creo que eso ya caduco, nadie vive 500 años ¿verdad? -hablo muy segura, pero fue corregida.  
-pues sesshomaru tiene promedio de 300 años y parece de 25 años, es seguro que en cualquier momento sabremos de él, es un demonio completo, osea que vivira largamente hasta que alguien lo mate y como lo veo, nadie tiene el poder suficiente para enfretarlo...  
-lo purificas y listo -intervino sota con una sonrisa malvada.  
-¿purificar? no Sota, el no se merece eso, recuerda que me ayudo -defendio algo apenada por como su madre y hermano queria eliminarlo al daiyoukai.  
-solo esperemos que no venga y si viene -decia la señora higurashi.  
-si viene tendre que cumplir con mi juramento -intervino a la vez que se levantaba para irse a descansar- tu me enseñaste que las promesas se cumplen madre.

Nadie dijo nada, todos quedaron callados y solo pedian que sesshomaru no fuera por ese lugar nunca, ya conocian a inuyasha y no querian mas dolores de cabeza a pesar que kagome habia sido clara que el daiyoukai, fue de ayuda.

Pasaron dos meses desde que el pozo se sello, dos cortos meses en los cuales la marca nunca aparecio, pues al tercer dia cuando perdia efecto aquel brebaje, nada aparecio, llamando la atencion de kagome, pero supuso que en la otra era el tiempo ya habia corrido.  
¿que pudo ocurrir? ¿por que nunca aparecio la marca? si antes cuando kagome permanecia en su tiempo la tenia durante esos 3 años... y ahora no.

* * *

Hola, aqui dejando un nuevo capitulo, en el siguiente capitulo o historia, podremos saber que ocurrio y que sucedera ahora.

gracias por leer y dejenme sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **El juramento:**

habian pasado dos cortos meses para la miko futurista, ella no habia sentido los dias pasar. Ahora se dedicaba a ejercer su carrera y por ello tuvo que haces horas de practicas y ayudaba a algunos niños de su zona con sus deberes, asi que por eso los dias se le iban sin notarlo. Todo fue hasta que aquel hombre toco la puerta.

-ya voy -grito kagome bajando rapidamente las gradas, se hallaba sola- un momento por favor.

a paso rapido llego a la puerta y vio a un hombre identico a miroku, pero antes que ella pronunciara palabra...

-buenas tardes, busco a la señorita higurashi ¿es usted? -pregunto todo serio, cabe mencionar que se encontraba con un traje formal.  
-si...- apenas respondio la miko que aun trataba de reaccionar, por que verlo a él, era verlo a su amigo el monje.

el muchacho se percato que aquella señorita se hallaba sorprendida, pero continuo...

-señorita higurashi, estoy trayendo un mensaje del Señor Taisho -entregandola una carta de sobre dorado y letras plateadas, con un sello en forma de media luna.

kagome al fin pudo reaccionar de la impresion y enfoco su vista en la carta la cual tomo y leyo claramente...

-Señor Sesshomaru Taisho -susurro y volvio a leer y grito- ¡¿Sesshomaru?! -y alzo la vista hacia el muchacho, pues eso era, no pasaba de los 20- ¿usted trabaja para el?- pregunto algo confundida.  
-Si señorita higurashi...

solo que kagome lo interrumpio, pues no creia que ahora el gran daiyoukai se junte con humanos y los tenga a su servicio.

-pero como.. si él -solo que se detuvo y vio el desconcierto de aquel muchacho.  
-el señor taisho me dijo que lea la carta y que sea escoltada a su residencia -informo, mientras hacia una reverancia- la espero en el auto.

kagome vio que el se retiro y rapidamente abrio la carta y sus ojos leyeron rapidamente...

-Miko es hora que pagues el juramento, ven con Miroku.  
-tipico de sesshomaru, nunca dice por favor, aunque mas me sorprende que tenga a un humano trabajando para él. Se habra vuelto loco -sonrio a tal idea.

subio a su habitacion a tomar un abrigo y su cartera, esperaba solucionar tal asunto a la brevedad y volver a casa para la cena.  
fue al vehiculo polarizado que la esperaba a los pies de la escalera que lleva al templo y vio que Miroku la esperaba parado al lado de la puerta del vehiculo.

-suba por favor -dijo abriendo la puerta.

kagome solo asintio y abordo el vehiculo, mientras que miroku, subian al lado del copiloto.

-vamos Ryoga, a la mansion -ordeno a un maduro conductor de al menos sesenta años.

luego de tal orden, el viaje continuo en silencio. Hasta que elauto cruzo unas enormes rejas dejando asi la bulliciosa ciudad y entraban a la que era la zona resindecial, donde todo era tranquilo y el canto de las aves era la musica tipica de ese sitio.  
-que opulencia -dijo kagome al ver las fuentes y las esculturas y aquellas rejas por partes bañadas sin temor a equivocarse en oro.

pasaron al menos cuatro residencias muy enormes cabe mencionar y en la quinta residencia doblaron a la izquierda y entraron a la mas bella mansion inimaginada, y como en el castillo de antaño del Lord, ésta tambien tenia muchas flores de distintos colores, vio las altas columnas de la entrada y lo brilloso que eran las ventanas y de un balcon descendia unas enredaderas, bien cuidadas, dandole formas de ondas, como si fuera una catarata cayendo.

el vehiculo se estaciono en la entrada y miroku abrió la puerta dandole la mano a kagome para que saliera. A lo cual ella aun embelesada acepto y salio. Dio unos pasos iba a seguir pero vio a su derecha unas esculturas y sin duda eran de INu No Taisho y otra de Irasue, apostadas lado a lado.

-Por aqui por favor -señalo miroku, mientras otro empleado habria la puerta.

tratando de enfocarse a lo que habia venido y dejando de asombrarse por las cosas tan hermosas que habia visto, se dirigio hacia donde le señalaban.

ya habian pasado y se dirigian al hall, donde seria atendida, solo que...

-asi que suted es la legendaria miko, guardiana de la extinta perla de shikon -hablo sonriente un hombro anciano.  
-si la estamos viendo -afirmo otro- entonces las palabras del señor taisho son ciertas -aseguro - felicidades señorita...  
-soy kagome higurashi -respondio aun sin saber a que se referian.  
-bueno no le quitaremos mas su tiempo, seguramente debe tratar muchos asuntos -señalo la puerta del fondo.

de esa manera se retiraron, dejando con la incognita a la miko. Que no se imaginaba a que se debian las felicitaciones.

-espere un momento señorita hiugrashi, le avisare al señor que usted a llegado, tome asiento por favor -indico miroku un sillon, para lugo ir a aquella puerta que le habian señalado.

no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando salio miroku de aquellla habitacion.

-Srta higurashi, el señor taisho la espera, sigame - informo.

la miko esperaba que lo que hablaran adentro fuera rapido, aunque...

-el lo tiene todo, ¿que puede pedir de mi? no creo que pida que purifique al alguien, el lo puede solucionar a su modo - tenia esos pensamientos y reacciono a unos pasos de la puerta.

miroku toco la puerta y se escucho...

-adelante miko -su cuerpo brinco al oir de nuevo esa voz, aunque para ella habian sido dos meses. la voz de sesshomaru sono mas fria que antes.

ella entro y vio la amplia habitacion y un ventanal, que dejaba entrar la luz natural y ni que decir de los cuadros, de los ancestros de los taisho y los libros en gran cantidad ordenadamente en los anaqueles y su mirada se poso en el, vestido con ropa tradicional y sin armadura, su cabello atado en una coleta baja y dos mechones de cabellos sueltos y sus pupilas doradas. aquellas pupilas doradas chocaron con las marrones de ella, pero el brillo que tenian aquellos orbes dorados antaño, ahora se hallaban apagados. se acerco al escritorio, donde se hallaba él.

-sientate -señalo el lord ante una muda miko

ella obedecio y miroku salio de la habitacion. se sentia que era inspecionada y en ese momento reacciono, no habia nada que temer, era el mismo sesshomaru de hace unos meses para ella.

-sesshomaru, ¿que es lo que deseas?, dimelo para cumplir el juramento - lo dijo viendolo directamente.  
-es simple, debes vivir aqui y fingir ser mi esposa - le dijo sin pestañar y vio como la miko, paso de lo seria a reirse.  
-sesshomaru, cuando aprendiste a hacer bromas... -aun riendo- tu sabes bien que no debes bromear con eso.

la mirada del taisho se puso mas seria y arrugo en papel que tenia en las manos, esto atrajo la atencion de la miko.

-me retiro y cuando realmente, me pidas algo racional, cumplire gustosa... -levantandose.

solo que sesshomaru se interpuso en su camino. a pocos centimetros y bajo la mirada a los ojos de la miko.

-es lo minimo que debes hacer miko, tu me debes y lo que te pido es justo -hablo en voz baja mientras su respiracion chocaba con los labios de kagome, la cual se hallaba sorprendida y algo temerosa.

la miko retrocedio unos pasos y la mirada del lord la seguia taladrando, no comprendia el "por que"

-tu me hiciste un favor y se que debo cumplir -comenzo a hablar en voz baja- pero eso de casarme contigo... ¡no, yo me rehuso!, tu me detestas y no por ser yo, sino por ser una humana -comenzo a caminar hacia el lord- ademas tu me ayudaste solo para molestar a inuyasha...  
-¡no repitas ese nombre nunca mas! -grito iracundo

kagome dio un salto por el grito, nunca había visto tan molesto al lord. el cual la miraba con desprecio.

-por tu culpa, esto fue tu culpa -reprocho a la miko, que habia vuelto a retroceder.  
-creo que tu... -respiro hondo- mejor sera que me vaya...- abriendose paso, empujando ligeramente al lord.  
-no, tu no te vas -la retuvo por el brazo- cumple tu juramento...  
-ya te dije que no, es algo inchorente lo que me pides, sabes bien, que hice todo para quitarme la marca, y ahora que ya no la tengo, crees que me marcare con otro youkai, jamas -le respondio enojada- no puedes ir por ahi diciendo que me debo casar contigo, yo no soy tu tipo al igual que tu no eres el mio...  
-esta union no es por que te ame -le increpo- necesito de tus poderes -se detuvo, habia hablado demas sin querer.  
-asi que es eso...- dijo molesta- yo te puedo ayudar en lo que me pidas, pero no me casare contigo!  
-tu lo haras por ella, tu acabaste con su vida, tu fuiste la principal culpable de eso ...- volvio a gritar el lord, acorralandola contra una puerta- ¡lo haras! o acabare con tu familia, ¿me escuchaste?.

kagome se hallaba en shock, no entendia a que se referia y mas aun sintio panico de solo pensar que sesshomaru asesinaria a su familia.

-¿te olvidas que soy la miko mas poderosa? -empujandolo - ¿crees que te temo?, es cierto me ayudaste y estuve agradecida infinitamente, hasta hace unos minutos, pero ahora ya no mas. si deseas que cumpla sera como una aliada y no como tu pareja y si me sigues amenzando no temere en purificarte -dicho esto concentro sus poderes en sus manos.  
-atacame y mataran a tu familia en este momento -amenazo- mientras tu llegabas, di la orden que rodearan tu casa.  
-eres un maldito -grito dandole una bofetada, a lo cual el taisho la miro con rabia.  
-¡vuelve a hacerlo y despidete de tu familia!- le grito para luego sentarse en un sofa.

la miko lo miraba furiosa nunca imagino que el taisho se atreviera a hacer ese tipo de amenazas a ella, queria entender, la unica manera que ella sepa el porque de su actitud era que el hablara. Asi que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, conto hasta diez y...

-mira sesshomaru, quiero entender ésto y necesito que te expliques, no puedo comprender nada y tampoco quiero vivir asi -hablaba haciendo el esfuerzo de controlarse- asi que te exijo que me expliques bien, ¿que motivo te ha llevado a que quieras que sea tu pareja? - manteniendo la mirada sobre el lord.

Sesshomaru la miro y se levanto, se sirvio una bebida fuerte, y volvio hacia kagome, la cual lo seguia con la mirada expectante a lo que diria.

-inuyasha mato a Lin, luego que te fuistes -respondio tomando de un solo trago la bebida.

la miko se quedo en blanco y de pronto sintio como las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas. cayo sobre sus rodillas y un fuerte dolor golpeo su corazon.

-tu tienes la culpa -continuo el taisho- el se vengo con Lin por brindarte ayuda, el muy maldito la mato -volvio a repetir.  
-no... el no seria capaz...-dijo dudosa y miro al lord que ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo- como haria eso, si Lin era inocente de todo -hablaba entre lagrimas con la voz entre cortada -esa hibrido, aprovecho mi ausencia y ataco por la noche, Lin se defendio como pudo, pero él le enterro a tessaiga en el vientre, pero mi pequeña en un ultimo esfuerzo empuño como pudo una espada y... -relataba con suma tristeza- lo hirio de gravedad y -se detuvo y rapidamente decidio en omitir un detalle- ese maldito murio.  
-se lo merecia. es una bastardo...-sollozaba la miko, que no se percato de la omision- lin aquella niña tan tierna, ¿como pudo? - en eso sintio que el lord le toco el hombro- pero sesshomaru, el que seamos pareja no hara que la pequeña Lin vuelva...  
-desde su muerte, hubo incidentes de parte de los humanos que siempre he podido controlar, pero ahora como puedes ver, la tierra es regida por los humanos y los pocos youkais que siguen aqui, deben dar prueba irrefutable que no somos una amenaza y por eso debes ser mi pareja en apariencia.  
-no seria mas facil que te casaras con una humana y tengas una familia, ¿por que yo? - dijo intrigada.  
-las humanas son simples y solo quieren una buena fortuna, ademas deberia fingir y inhibir mis poderes, me rehuso. Solo tu eres la adecuada -solo que despues que dijo eso le dio la espalda, sirviendose otro trago- tu me debes esto, debes hacerlo y asi saldar nuestra deuda...  
-por cuanto tiempo, debo fingir -pregunto asumiendo que su destino ya estaba dictado. Le debia eso al Lord, aunque eso no pagaria ni un poco la gran deuda que ahora tenia.

-por unos años, despues nos separaremos y volveras a ser libre...  
-¿años? se que no le gustara a mi familia, pero eso es irrelevante porque lin murio por mi culpa...-dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro- nunca debi involucrarte, no pense que esto iba involucrarla, yo... -dijo mirando al taisho- cumplire con lo que pidas, es lo justo. Te pido que me perdones, me siento culpable por lo que te hice -arrodillandose delante del taisho que miraba la sinceridad y dolor de la miko.

solo que el gran sesshomaru se habia decidido por la miko, por su olor, que era tan parecido a su protegida, porque eso era lo que motivaba a que el la retuviera por cualquier medio. solo deseaba oler aquella fragancia cada mañana y atardecer. aunque era un gran "obsequio" que ella fuera sacerdotisa.

-los preparativos empezaran mañana, asi que debes venir, tendre unas cosas que entregarte -informo mientras, veia como la miko se levantaba dirigiendose a la puerta.

-sesshomaru -se detuvo cuando ya abria la puerta y atrajo la mirada- ¿de verdad ibas a matar a mi familia?  
-debia de obligarte y solo lo dije. no hay nadie rodeandola- fue la respuesta del lord que se sentaba delante de unos documentos.  
kagome no dijo mas y termino por irse.

Sesshomaru ocultaba dos secretos de la miko, los cuales no pretendia decirlo. Es mas nunca le diria, o eso es lo que tenia decidido.  
ahora kagome tenia una gran deuda que la ataban al lord y habia mil cosas que no habia podido pensar claramente...

-espero y mi mamá no se desmaye- dijo afligida mientras abordaba el vehiculo que le habia traido.

* * *

bueno, chicos hasta aqui este cap y el proximo en los siguientes dias.


	5. Chapter 5

**El bendito juramento:**

el trayecto a casa paso rapidamente, kagome solo pensaba en "como" decirselo a su madre sin provocarle un ataque... pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando miroku, aviso que habian llegado. ella bajo del auto y cuando alzo la mirada a ese sin fin de gradas, solto un fuerte suspiro...

\- creo que debere decirselo hoy mismo -penso mientras subia la primera grada- después será mas dificil, aunque no lo va a tomar nada bien.

antes de ingresar recordo que su rostro debia estar echo un desastre, por las lagrimas y no queriendo asustar a su familia, se maquillo. escucho las voces inconfundibles de su madre y hermano...

-madre ya llegue - saludo desde la puerta.  
-¿donde andabas hija? -no espero respuesta y continuo- sientate, la cena ya esta lista.

rapidamente dejo el abrigo y el bolso y luego tomo asiento, pero la mirada de sota cayo sobre ella y se sintio descubierta.

\- kagome -llamo su madre que ya estaba sentada, a lo cual ella dio un brinco del susto- pasame la sal.  
-oh, si claro -paso lo pedido y vio su plato, queria hablar sobre el asunto y de una vez sentirse mas tranquila, asi que decidio terminar la cena.

el resto de la cena paso en silencio y la miko casi no probo bocado, atrayendo la atencion de su familia.

\- hija ¿sucede algo? -pregunto con preocupacion su madre- desde que volviste estas como ida...  
-veras, mamá...- empezaba a hablar pero sota interrumpio.  
-anda hermana, no creo que sea tan grave, cuentanos -apremio sota tocandole el brazo.  
-eso trato de hacer, pero me interrumpiste -respondio kagome, con ligera molestia y continuo- hoy me llego una carta de -hizo un pasua y miro a su madre que estaba a la expectativa de lo que diria y continuo- sesshomaru taisho.

solo escuchar el nombre provoco un empaledecimiento en la señora higurashi y el resto de la familia. Al ver que su madre no dijo nada, se preocupo...

-mamá, mamá, -volvio a llamar- ¿estas bien?  
-no, por supuesto que no -respondio poniendose en pie de la mesa- nada bueno puedo esperar del hermano de inuyasha...  
-mamá, recuerda que el me ayudo...  
-lo hizo a costa de molestar a su hermano, a él no le importabas tu, ni el juramento, solo fastidiar a su medio hermano, por que eres ciega -exploto la señora higurashi- a ver dime que es lo que pidio.  
-primeramente mamá, aunque su intencion fue molestar a inuyasha, el me ayudo ya que sin su ayuda no hubiera vuelto, ya no importa cuales fueron sus motivos, aqui lo que cuenta -remarco- es mi palabra dada y tambien -no agunto mas y conto- la muerte de una inocente a manos de inuyasha, una vida murio por culpa mia, una vida de una niña inocente, mis manos estan embarradas en sangre -grito y lloro, dejando atonita a su madre y a su abuelo que iba a intervenir- asi que aunque no te agrade debo saldar mi deuda por Lin.

la madre de kagome vio el dolor de su hija y aunque no le guste la idea y menos aun no sabia de como pagaria su hija, la abrazo, ahogando asi los sollozos de una joven que se sentia culpable.

\- hija, lo lamento, pero soy tu madre y mi deber es cuidarte, aconsejarte, es por eso que reacciono asi, ya no deseo pasar aquel tiempo, en donde no sabia si estarias a salvo en un lugar seguro o en peor de los casos si volverias -explico mientras seguia abrazandola- por favor entiende.

-lo hago, te entiendo, pero tambien -dijo separandose de su madre- debes entender que debo responsabilizarme de mis actos...  
-¿que pidio?- pregunto serio su abuelo- cuentanos.  
-bueno -empezo- el me explico que los youkais que aun existen, deben demostrar que no son una amenaza para los humanos, dando pruebas contundentes y bueno a él -respiro hondo- mejor dicho, el solicita de mi, que nos casemos unos años y pasado ese tiempo nos separaremos y...

-¿casarte? ¿con él? -dijo sorprendida naomi- pero eso no puede ser, por que no lo hace con otra humana.  
-justamente eso le dije, pero el respondio, que con otra humana deberia inhibir sus poderes su origen y no estaria comodo y ademas como yo jure cumplir lo que el quiera, debo de cumplir y mas aun por que mi deuda es doble, ya que Lin murio por brindarme su ayuda... -conto rapidamente, debia sacar todo eso de ella de una buena vez y poder estar mas tranquila con su familia, no mas secretos se habia prometido hace unos meses.  
-esto me suena a chantaje incluso me parece venganza -dijo molesto sota- para mi que el desea atormentarte, no me creo que deba casarse contigo, por ocultar su poderes...  
-no, él no haria eso -dijo segura la miko- sesshomaru fue cruel y quizas lo siga siendo, nada le costaria haberme matado cuando me vio y asi saciar su sed de venganza, creo que algo cambio en él.  
-hija, la verdad no estoy de acuerdo con esto -dijo seria- pero veo tu determinacion y se la educacion que te di y seria contraproducente ser un obstaculo, aun asi no niego que tengo temor en que él pueda hacerte algo, te sugiero que firmen algun acuerdo que garantice que estaras bien...  
-eso no es necesario naomi, recuerda que kagome es una sacerdotisa y tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con ese tipo, nada le sucedera -recordo el abuelo.  
-entonces hablare con él -aseguro naomi- y eso no me lo pueden prohibir.  
-los dos iremos -dijo sota, muy serio- el debe saber que mi hermana no esta sola, aunque no tengamos poderes sagrados, no puede meterse con los higurashi.  
-esta decidido - dijo la sra higurashi- cuando lo veas dile que deseo una reunion con el.  
-esta bien mamá -dijo resignada la miko, no veia como evitar esa platica, solo asegurarse de amenazar al Lord que tratara bien a su familia y estar muy cerca si algo salia fuera de control.

despues de aquella conversacion que tuvo un regular resultado, todos se fueron a descansar, pero la miko no podia, se sentia devastada por la manera en que Lin habia fallecido, es mas nunca se imagino que aquel ser que en un momento quiso, fuera cruel a ese extremo.

-Resultaste ser peor que sesshomaru -pensaba mientras se sentaba al pie de su cama- ¿como fuiste capaz? ella era solo una niña, te ensañaste con quien no debias -pero en eso aparecio en su mente la sonrisa de la pequeña lin.

Ese recuerdo, era uno de los que aun conservaba, no pudo verla cuando volvio, fue tan rapido todo. no vio como aquella niña habia crecido y como iba madurando y conservando aquella ingenuidad. la pequeña lin murio cuando tenia quince años en flor de su vida, pero vivir al lado del ser mas frio jamas hizo que ella dejara de sonreir, mas la contrario rompio el escudo de sesshomaru. Provocando un dolor inmenso a su partida.

El nuevo dia llego, kagome bajo a ayudar a su madre, a pesar de no haber dormido por el dolor que sentia, pero un asi tenia que seguir adelante y enfrentar la actual realidad que ahora se le presentaba.

-buenos dias mamá- saludo kagome.  
-hola hija -saludo naomi, que se hallaba limpiando la sala- sobre lo de ayer -hizo una pausa para voltear y ver a su hija- ¿cuando empezara todo?  
\- hoy -hizo una pausa- ayer me dijo sesshomaru, que debo ir porque debemos tratar unos asuntos...  
-entonces ire contigo y asi hablo de una vez con él- dijo determinada

-es mejor que hable con él primero y mañana lo visitas- dijo algo preocupada- deja que lo haga a mi manera -rogo ante la mirada seria de su madre.  
-sera lo mejor, no quiero que despues se vaya contra ti por una mala decision, aunque si lo hace... -dijo con aparente enojo

-mamá, tranquila si él me quisiera muerta lo hubiera intentado y fallando estrepitosamente -dibujando una sonrisa, tratando de calmarla.

* * *

pasaron algunas horas, en las cuales decidieron no hablar mas de aquel asunto, salieron a hacer unas compras para el almuerzo, solo que llegando se encontraron con un auto, desconocido para la señora higurashi, pero para kagome no.

-buenas tardes señora y señorita higurashi- saludo miroku.  
-buenas tardes- respondieron ambas.  
-el Señor taisho, me manda por usted, si fuera tan amable en acompañarme -invito miroku, abriendo la puerta del auto.  
-si, hoy debiamos tratar unos detalles -confirmo la miko y miro a su madre- volvere pronto y le dire tu solicitud -hablo rapido dandole un abrazo antes de subir.  
-cuidate hija, por favor -respondio naomi, rapidamente al ver a kagome ya sentada en el auto.  
-lo hare- contesto la miko.

miroku cerro la puerta y hizo una pequeña reverencia ante naomi en señal de marcharse y subio a aquel auto. Ella solo vio el auto desaparecer, rogando que nada saliera mal, pero decidida a hablar con aquel youkai mañana mismo.

a los pocos minutos llegaron a la mansion que aun provocaba el asombro de la miko, nuevamente estaba ahi y de nuevo miroku le invito a entrar.  
solo que en vez de pasar al despacho de sesshomaru, el estaba en la sala, sentado comodamente atendiendo una llamada.

-necesito para mañana mismo esos documentos -exigio el taisho.

kagome tomo asiento en frente de sesshomaru que rapidamente dejo la llamada. La miro con detenimiento y observo las ojeras y supuso que habia llorado toda la noche, conmoviendo algo su corazon, pero ni loco expondria aquella simpatia.

-aqui hay unos documentos que debes manejar y esta -señalo una tarjeta- una invitacion a la boda para tu familia.

-¿fecha?- dijo asombrada tomando rapidamente el objeto- ¡¿quince de febrero?!- grito asombrada- esto era para decidir los dos ¿no te parece?  
-humana -dijo sin ser afectado por los gritos- la fecha ya esta establecida y las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas, asi que no veo, porque retrasarla. Esto es importante para mi -lo decia mirandola severamente, como si kagome fuera una niña malcriada- tu opinion es irrelevante, asi que toma esto -entregandole un par de tarjetas de credito- y has los gastos pertinentes, sera una ceremonia concurrida y espero que tus gustos en cuanto a ropa hayan mejorado, y no sea una burla -parandose en el acto con intencionde irse.

la miko miro las tarjetas y sintio un enojo creciendo y no pudo evitar estallar.

-¡un momento! -grito deteniendolo- ¿crees que por el echo que acepte ser tu esposa, me puedes tratar como a uno de tus empleados, que obedecen sin chistar?, ¡pues no!, la fecha no me importa, me importa que al menos se me considere en decisiones que tienen que ver conmigo y sobre esto -sujetando las tarjetas- no es necesario que me mantengas, yo puedo con mis propios gastos.

El lord la miro sobre el hombro y dijo:

-la fecha esta decidida, en cuanto a lo otro has lo que quieras -dijo frio.  
-estos años seran un infierno -penso kagome, mirando como avanzaba y recordo- es cierto mi madre quiere hablar con él...

sin pensar mucho debia decirle lo que su madre queria, asi que lo detuvo, camino hacia el rapidamente...

-Sesshomaru -hablo- no estoy deacuerdo en como piensas, pero se que nunca me escucharas, solo te pido algo muy pequeño para ti...  
El lord se giro y aspiro aquel aroma, que le recordaba a Lin y vio los ojos de kagome que suplicaban y a la vez aquel brillo en ellos que le recordaban a su protegida.

\- dime ¿que es?- dijo mientras se dirigia nuevamente a la sala.  
-quiero que tengas una pequeña conversacion con mi madre- viendo que los ojos dorados, reflejaban fastidio- ella sabe todo y que este matrimonio es por cumplir mi palabra, pero ella desea conversar de todas maneras contigo y pensaba hacerlo mañana pero viendo esto -señalo la tarjeta- seria... -hizo una pausa- seria necesario que lo hicieras hoy o bueno que ella venga...

-miroku -llamo el lord sin dejar terminar a la miko.

ante su llamado el mencionado aparecio rapidamente y estando frente al lord hizo una reverencia.

-Digame Señor taisho.  
-prepara el auto, iremos a la casa Higurashi -ordeno y rapidamente miroku salio.  
-Espero que lo que tenga que decir tu madre no sea alguna groseria, humana. Es un favor que cobrare mas adelante -sentencio.  
-¡ay! ¿acaso siempre me cobraras todos los favores? -gruño entre diente, siendo escuchada por los finos oidos del Lord.

* * *

El recorrido fue en silencio y rapido, aquel youkai se mantenia estoico, estaba vestido con un pantalon de vestir y camisa, el cabello sujetado como, alguna vez lo hizo su padre y sus marcas, habian desaparecido, algo que llamo la atencion de kagome, que quiso preguntar pero se contuvo, no era momento para esas preguntas.

Bajaron del auto y sesshomaru tomo la delantera y una vez llegado al ultimo escalon, kagome lo detuvo.

-Por favor, trata de entender a mi madre -dijo algo exhausta, habia subido muy rapido- ella solo quiere protegerme, asi que...  
-entiendo -fue la corta respuesta y avanzo a paso lento, dandole tiempo a la miko para recuperar aire.

kagome entro a su casa y aviso de la visita, nadie se alboroto, mas al contrario la madre de kagome salio a recibirlo.

-buenas tardes Señor Taisho -saludo a la vez que sesshomaru, la miro atentamente.  
-sin duda es una copia de su madre-penso al ver la belleza de aquella mujer.  
-buenas tardes señora higurashi, vengo a usted porque usted solicito tener una charla conmigo.  
-pase, hablemos adentro -invito, dejando entrar a aquel imponente youkai.

llegaron a la sala, donde sota lo vio con mala cara y su abuelo lo miro serio. Vio que aquel hogar no tendria tantas comodidades, pero habia armonia y se respiraba confianza.

-le presento a mi padre, el señor higurashi y mi hijo Sota -indico a la vez que los mencionadas se paraban y hacian una reverencia.  
-buenas tardes, Sesshomaru taisho -saludo extendiendo la mano al abuelo y a sota, para asombre de ellos.  
-el señor taisho y yo tendremos una charla privada -mas que una solicitud, era una orden.

ambos salieron y kagome hacia lo mismo, aunque algo temerosa, esperaba que tanto su madre como sesshomaru, tuvieran una conversacion de lo mas civilizada posible.

-señora higurashi- empezo, pero naomi no lo dejo.  
-esuche señor taisho- tratando de sonar calmada pero seria- sepa que no estoy deacuerdo con todo esto, mi hija a tratado de explicarme, esta situacion, pero se me hace insolito siendo usted un youkai tan poderoso se una a mi hija a la cual le esperaba otra vida, no lo quiero ofender -dijo tranquila, sentada frente al lord- ni menospreciar, pero ¿no habia otra manera en cobrar aquel juramento? entienda que no es facil, aceptar todo esto, ella lo hace por Lin por que se siente culpable tambien por que a pesar de todo usted la ayudo con aquel asunto, pero aun asi un matrimonio es un asunto muy serio...  
-la muerte de Lin, tambien lo fue -interrumpio algo incomodo, que aquella humana le este dando un sermon- ella era humana igual que usted y fue atacada y despojada de su vida, ella no lo merecia y sí el matrimonio es algo serio y si usted piensa que me aprovechare de esa situacion se equivoca, nunca hare daño a kagome, como bien le informo su hija, es apariencia y si la elegi a ella fue porque la conozco y es la unica humana que me da la confianza para poder compartir algunos años conmigo -ante aquellas palabras naomi comprendia que no solo era el juramento, era que aquel ser podia confiar en su hija- despues sera libre para retomar su vida.  
-¿cuantos años pretende tener a mi hija? no olvide que usted tiene una longeva vida al lado de nosotros los mortales...  
-bien se eso señora higurashi, seran diez años, en los cuales kagome puede llevar su vida como siempre la tuvo, solo que vivira en mi casa y acompañara a reuniones para disipar las dudas que tenga el consejo de ancianos. Tenga por seguro que su hija sera bien tratada y si tiene dudas, puede visitarla, nadie le impidira el acceso a la mansion -dijo algo mas calmado al ver el rostro de naomi que se habia serenado.  
-espero que cumpla su palabra, señor taisho, aunque sigo en desacuerdo, espero que llegado los diez años, deje a mi hija en paz y continue su vida cada uno por su lado.

Dicho esto el youkai, se despidio. Ya no habia nada mas que hacer y el debia atender unos negocios. por su parte naomi, habia calmado algunas dudas y sintio que un peso de encima se iba. se dispuso a buscar a kagome, la cual se hallaba en la cocina, tomando algo de agua, habia escuchado parte de la conversacion pero no lo diria, eso seria solo para ella.

-hija -llamo viendo a su hija algo pensativa.  
-¿sesshomaru ya se fue? -alzando la vista hacia su progenitora.  
-acaba de irse, dime como es sobre el vestido -dijo seria- aunque no este deacuerdo, tampoco quiero que escojas algo de ultimo momento.  
-¡el vestido! -dio un grito, levantandose en el acto, tomo su bolso- debo ir a comprar uno.  
-vamos, tengo que ayudarte -dijo su madre, tomando su abrigo del perchero y su bolso.

pasaron por muchas tiendas y no habia algo que convenciera la miko, pero mientras caminaban, se pararon frente a una vitrina y se quedaron embelesadas con el bello vestido que contemplaban sus ojos.

entraron y las encargadas atendieron con bastante cordialidad, solo que el problema se dio al ver el precio.

-Esto es demasdiado -dijo en voz baja la miko.

la señora higurashi vio a que se referia y casi se cae.

-¿tanto puede costar? -dijo soprendida -creo que no vimos bien que era una boutique de renombre - dijo kagome al ver el nombre en uno de las paredes- mejor es irnos.  
-lastima era un vestido muy bello...- dijo con pena naomi.

kagome se sentia desilusionada, y recordo las tarjetas de credito y recordaba que habia sido seudo criticada por la manera de vestir y...

-¡ya que! -hablo sacando la tarjeta- lo llevaremos, es el vestido- enseñando la tarjeta dorada.  
-y eso- dijo con asombro naomi- ¿quien...  
-son dos, esta tarde sesshomaru me las entrego, diciendo que debia hacer gastos y que debia estar a la altura de las circunstancias.  
-ya que él es quien quiere casarse que se ocupe de esto -sentencio naomi- no me mires asi -dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de la miko- estas cosas cuestan un dineral y si el puede y fue quien decidio en como cobrarte que él las pague.

kagome solo meneo la cabeza, a veces su madre salia con unas decisiones, pero que mas podia hacer. Despues de aquella charla compraron todo lo necesario, habia sido una salvacion que ella sin pensarlo habia guardado aquellas tarjetas.  
aunque se sentia herida por no poder cubrir por si misma los gastos.  
Despues de salir de la boutique fueron a una cosmetica y contrataron los servicion de alguien que la pueda maquillar adecuadamente y de ahi llegaron a casa exhaustas.

-hija -hablo el abuelo- en vista que no llegabas hice la cena -solo que al ver las bolsas en el sofa- ¿por que todo esto?.  
-¡oh vaya! papá, tenemos el tiempo sobre nosotros, debes ir a comprarte un traje, ya que mañana se casa kagome y tu tambien sota- viendo que el mencionado bajaba las gradas.  
-¿mañana? -dijo con fastidio sota.  
-asi es, asi que vayan y compren sus trajes, no podemos dejar sola a tu hermana, ella necesita de nosotros.

Sota iba a protestar, pero prefirio no hacer mas dificil las cosas.

-anda abuelo, vamos. De lo contrario todas las tiendas estaran cerradas -con ligeros empujones, salieron ambos hombres.

Ambas cenaron y dejaron todo preparado para el dia de mañana, ya que aquella boda seria por la mañana. Naomi recomendo que kagome descansara y que a pesar que no se casaba por amor, debia estar radiante.

una vez sola en su cuarto, dio un fuerte suspiro, al fin sola con sus pensamientos, se sentia cansada y no era para menos, con tantas emociones y temor de la conversacion, sumandole las compras y aquella fecha.

-de todas las fechas que existen, elejistes justo esta -miro el calendario en su celular- cuando inuyasha me marco. Esto me parece una broma del destino... hice lo imposible para quitarme la marca de tu hermano y ahora me pondras la tuya...- solo que en eso recordo- sesshomaru tendra que ponerme eso... no- dijo perturbada, ¿como se libraria de dicha marca?.

Mientras ella se sentia aterrorizada, sonó el celular, el cual hizo que diera un grito.  
Vio la pantalla y era un numero desconocido, quiso ignorar, pero volvieron a llamar, asi que cogió la llamada.

-alo -contesto seria.  
-humana, mañana pasará por ti miroku, se puntual -respondio el frio lord.  
-sesshomaru, quiero saber -hizo una pausa, no queria volverse loca- acerca de la marca...  
-esta resuelto, nunca pondria mi marca en una humana -colgo la llamada sin dejar que kagome respondiera.

a pesar de ser tan grosero, le dio paz. saber que no llevaria la marca de sesshomaru, era una alegria para ella.

-ni que me muriera por llevar tu marca -dijo molesta- ¡ay kagome calmate! -se dijo asombrada por su fastidio- es lo mejor.

Luego de eso, kagome se fue a dormir, el dia siguiente seria mas que agotador.

* * *

Al dia siguiente el tiempo parecia volar y cuando se dio cuenta en que momento ella estaba, ya se hallaba sentada en la limosina que sesshomaru habia enviado, acompañada por su madre, ya que su abuelo y sota fueron en otro auto, tambien enviado por sesshomaru.

-la decoracion es hermosa -dijo su madre observando por primera vez la mansion del Lord.  
-la mansion de por si es bella y ahora es irreal -agrego la miko.

cuando bajaron de la limosina, kagome supo que era una boda civil y una boda youkai, cosa que habia intuido.  
su abuelo la llevo en medio de toda esa gente que habria paso ante lo bella que ella estaba, murmuraban que era la desaparecida miko de hace 500 años y muchos se sorprendia al verla viva y en medio de todo eso ella solo avanzaba.

llegaron al lado de sesshomaru, que se mostro algo calido, pues la tomo de la mano y dio una ligera sonrisa y vio que en una de las sillas estaba sentada una mujer o mejor dicho youkai que se parecia a sesshomaru.

-¿es tu mamá? -susurro.  
-asi es, debia de estar, aunque no este a gusto -informo.

en eso, el encargado de casarlos, empezo el tipico discurso.

-Estamos reunidos hoy ya que Sesshomaru taisho y Kagome higurashi, uniran sus vidas ante las leyes de los humanos -frase que asombro a kagome.  
-Asi que procederemos con la lectura y las firmas. Si hay alguien que sepa la razon por la cual, no se deba dar esta union, que de un paso al frente.

nadie absolutamente nadie se paro, solo que irasue se removia incomoda en su asiento. Por su parte la Sra. Higurashi, tambien se sentia incomoda, pero ya nada podia hacer, sota solo bufo fastidiado y el abuelo, estaba serio sin mostrar algun disgusto.

-viendo que nadie se opone, procederemos a unir a esta bella pareja- leyo algunos parrafos referente a los deberes y derechos que desde ahora tendrian y cuando termino dijo- Señorita kagome higurashi, acepta a Sesshomaru Taisho como su esposo.

La miko miro a Sesshomaru, que la miraba serio y vio al juez y sabia que no habia marcha atras.  
-Yo kagome Higurashi, lo acepto -respondio fingiendo una sonrisa, ya que todo debia ser creible.  
-Firme aqui -señalo el libro de actas dandole un boligrafo.

el cual firmo rapidamente, sin pestañar.  
\- Señor sesshomaru taisho, acepta a kagome Higurashi, como su esposa.  
-acepto-respondio en el acto y firmo .

el encargado tomo el libro y enseño las firmas a todos.

-desde hoy el señor sesshomaru, esta casado con la que fue kagome higurashi, pasando a ser la señora kagome taisho. Puede besarla.

El lord se inclino, no podia crear dudas de nadie y la besó con "cierta pasion", pero no provoco nada en kagome la cual sabia que si por el fuera, hubiera matado al encargado, por sugerirlo.

kagome alzo una ceja, se sentia comprada, pero solo debia soportar 10 años muy largos para ella, pero luego nuevamente seria kagome higurashi.

-Ahora los esposo deben pasar por aqui, es una reunion especial, indico.

la madre de kagome quiso ir junto a ella pero fue detenida por el mayordomo, el cual explico que no podia pasar.  
-pero ella es mi hija no me puedes excluir- rezongo a punto de irse sobre aquel empleado.  
-por favor señora son ordenes, lo lamento mucho.  
naomi se sintio frustrada, y solo pidio por que nada malo pasara ahi dentro.

* * *

en aquel lugar habian humanos y youkais, y la reunion a continuacion seria la de la marca. Solo podian estar los youkais.  
Sesshomaru, la tomo por el brazo y le dijo en el oido.

-como te dije ayer, nunca te marcaré, humana, solo sigue con el teatro, finge dolor y si puedes desmayate sera mas creible- susurro.  
-en mi vida querria que me marcaras, no creas que me muero por tu marca -escupio con fastidio fingiendo una sonrisa para las personas que la miraban.

ya en el salon, en el cual estaba un anciano youkai y el simbolo de la luna detras de el, con algunas decoraciones de rosas blancas, los invito a acercarse.

detras de ellos se hallaban de pie un grupo de veinte youkais, que serian los que dieran fe de la marca.

-hay muchos youkais- susurro kagome, al sentir como su poder espiritual queria salirse de control, por que esa era su naturaleza de estar a la defensiva y no era para menos con tantos demonios juntos.

-controlate, no te vuelvas una asesina, miko -dijo para el asombro de ella, ya que ultimamente la llamaba de manera despectiva- soportalo.  
-que sea rapido o no garantizo nada -dijo tratando de mantener su poder bajo control.

en eso el anciano empezo un discurso...

-estamos presentes ya que hoy Sesshomaru ha decidido casarse con la miko guardiana de la extinta perla de shikon, siendo para muchos una sorpresa y a la vez una muestra que nosotros deseamos seguir viviendo en paz en medio de los humanos. Sabemos bien que Sesshomaru nunca ha tenido descendencia y que pronto seguramente elevará su casa a lo mas alto con un heredero que seguro sera muy fuerte.

Para kagome, fue mas que nada un sermon sobre el soltero del milenio, ya habia sacado ideas, y se sorprendio por lo siguiente.

-ya que siempre rechazo a muchas youkais de linaje puro y ha elegido a esta bella humana y poderosa por cierto. Como bien sabemos en estos casos la marca solo se da de youkai a humana y nada mas. Solo la marca desaparecera en el dia que uno de los dos muera o que otro youkai la tome como suya y espero que este nunca ocurra -remarco- asi que les deseo que sean felices, al igual que todos ustedes lo hacen -sonrio ante la mirada de seshomaru que estaba serio- por favor procedan.

en eso sesshomaru, tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la miko, dandole un casto beso y luego se inclino hacia el cuello de ella y la hirio ligeramente sin tomar ni una sola gota de su sangre. El se hirio en el labio, dejando caer unas gotas alrededor de la herida sin dejar que la sangre se mezcle y asi evitar la union youkai.

-Hoy hemos presenciado esta magnifica union -indico el anciano youkai, señalando a la pareja.  
solo que en eso momentos, kagome fingio desmayarse, siendo sujetada por su esposo

\- disculpenos-hablo sesshomaru- mientras tenia en sus brazos a la miko- cuando se sienta mejor nos uniremos a la fiesta.

todos los ahi presente, lo felicitaron al unisono.  
-felicitacions grand Lord Sesshomaru y que su casa prospere.  
luego de aquello la llevo a la que seria su habitacion.

-esta reunion ha terminado, procedamos a celebrar -hablo el mayordomo- si fueran amables en seguirme -sugirio, llevandolos al salon principal.

En aquel salon se hallaban preocupados su familia, desde que ella fue llevada por sesshomaru no la habian visto.

-espero que este bien y eso de la marca aya salido bien -le decia en voz baja al abuelo.  
-no te preocupes, y no hablemos de eso, recuerda que "esos" -refiriendose a los youkais- te pueden escuchar.  
-si es mejor que no hablemos mas- hablo sota, algo incomodo por el traje.

* * *

Cuando el youkai, entro a la habitacion de la que ahora era su esposa, hablo:

-Todo salio bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos- dejandola en la cama.  
-¿Era necesario que me desmayara? -dijo fastidiada.  
-¿no crees que la union de mi sangre youkai con mi energia, pudiera hacerte batallar, debido a que tu eres un ser con energia espiritual? -respondio ya serio sacandose el saco y aflojandose la corbata.  
-Viendolo de esa manera -dijo analizando la pregunta- seria evidente que provocarias esa reaccion -pero se corrigio- me refiero a tu sangre.

el silencio reino, sesshormaru se habia sentado en un comodo sofa y habia cerrado los ojos. La miko lo miro y bufo...

-¿como puede estar cansado?, se supone que la exhausta es la novia por todo el trajin vivido -desatandose el peinado.  
-cambiate, debemos bajar -hablo derrepente.  
-pense que dormias...  
-no pierdas el tiempo y cambiate -volvio a ordenar.

kagome, no contesto no habia caso en perder energia por las puras, pero habia dudas en su cabeza y no aguanto mas...

-¿por que nunca te casaste? -solto de improviso, provocando que el lord le plantara una mirada fria.  
-ese no es asunto tuyo- contesto tajante  
-si tienes razon -dijo molesta- solo queria saber porque el gran lord del oeste no contrajo nupcias con alguien de su "clase" -subrayo- de esa forma no estaria aqui y en esta situacion -se detuvo y quiso controlar lo siguiente pero no pudo- pero es logico, nadie te soportaria ni un dia, porque eres un ser... odioso.

El lord se le acerco peligrosamente y la tomo por la barbilla y...

-lo mismo pasa contigo humana, no hay ser que te soporte siempre te metes en donde no te llaman y tus actos provocan consecuencias nefastas y si quieres saber -dijo molesto mientras mantenia su mirada en los ojos de la miko que irradiaban enojo y no miedo para su sorpresa- por que no me case, fue por que asi lo quise, encerre a mi mitad y evite caer en eso que le llaman "amor", y escucha bien, nunca pero nunca me cuestiones, pasa estos diez años como si fueras invisible, porque asi lo eres para mi.

luego de eso la solto y se sento de nuevo en el sofa.

-tambien seras invisible para mi sesshomaru, no creas que deseo mantener algun trato contigo y como dijiste -hablo enojada- solo diez años y se acabo. Por que no pienso ver un segundo mas tu fria cara luego de eso - tomo su maleta y entro al baño.

azoto la puerta de coraje y fue a lavarse el rostro.

-que esperabas kagome -se dijo- que de buenas a primeras el sea tratable y te contara todo de su vida, fui una tonta, pero esto me servira de leccion, nunca mas me interesare por él, jamas -sentencio.

Luego de aquello ella se cambio y salio al encuentro del Lord que aun seguia sentado.

-vamos -ordeno la miko- y por cierto no me vuelvas a besar, por que no dudare en morderte.  
-no es de mi agrado besar a un ser insignificante como tu -contesto, tomando su saco- pero hoy no debe haber dudas.  
-pues este ser insignificante, te esta salvando el trasero, imbecil -contesto furiosa, saliendo de la recamara, dejando inerte al lord que nunca penso que le restregaran su actual situacion.  
-sin duda seran diez años interesantes -penso el taisho, recobrando la compostura.

* * *

La noche fue larga, la fiesta se extendio hasta la madrugada, cuando los invitados empezaron a irse.  
Kagome se despidio de su familia, quedando en que la siguiente semana iria a verlos. Solo que la señora higurashi...

-Sesshomaru, espero y trate bien a Kagome, tratare de confiar en usted -dijo seria mientras abrazaba a su hija.  
-Asi lo hare suegra -respondio, dejando palida a la miko que nunca penso oir esas palabras del taisho.

Despues de aquello, irasue se acerco a la miko, a la cual veia como a un ser insignificante.

-Seguro y estaras feliz de gozar del apellido de la milenaria familia Taisho y ser la nueva señora cardinal, humana asquerosa -escupio cada palabra con tanto odio.  
-creo que usted no esta informada, pero esta union no es porque...  
-dejala en paz irasue y ya vete- interrumpio sesshomaru.  
-nunca la dejare en paz, ¿como pudiste hacerme esto a mi, que soy tu madre? tu sabes que por una humana tu padre me traiciono, sin duda sacaste los gustos de tu padre...  
-deja de decir estupideces -contesto.  
-no son estupideces, ahora te casaste con esta -señalando a kagome, que tenia su poder espiritual a mil y a punto de atacar

Felizmente los invitados estaban bastante lejos y eran ya pocos.

-asi es y pienso darte nietos de ella -jalando a kagome del brazo- asi que mejor vete.  
-maldita humana, un dia pagaras por esto, ademas yo sé que te metiste con inuyasha y ahora que esta el muerto, buscaste la fortuna taisho, maldita embustera...

solo que kagome no aguanto mas y se libero del agarre del lord y expulso su poder a irasue, sujetandola por el cuello.

-no sabes nada -le grito la miko- usted no sabe lo que dice y sí una vez estuve con inuyasha no es asunto suyo, pero eso ya es parte del pasado, ahora si me encuentro con su hijo -soltando a la youkai que intentaba pararse, pero fue detenida por el poder la miko, transfomado en una burbuja, en la cual fue encerrada y mandaba descargas de reiki- es por que asi lo decidimos y sí, preparese que le dare nietos y veremos como su linaje "milenario" es reforzado por esta humana -le increpo dejando a la youkai sin palabras y muy debil.

solo que sesshomaru, estaba parado viendo todo, no interfirio, su madre lo provoco y debia lidiar con las consecuencias.

-sin duda alguna, eres muy poderosa y valiente que temperamento -pensaba cuando vio como habia quedado irasue- ¿asi que me daras hijos? -sonrio internamente.

La miko paso a su lado y se detuvo para mirarlo con reproche.

-te exijo que durante el tiempo que este aqui no vuelva tu madre, por que a la proxima, realmente la acabare...  
-¿asi que me daras hijo?- dijo burlon, provocando que kagome se sonrojara.  
-obvio que no-respondio- tu lo dijiste primero y te vuelvo a repetir, no quiero a tu madre en esta casa -sentencio a la vez que iba a la mansion.

De esa manera fue las primeras horas de su nueva vida de kagome, habia estallado en colera, se habia sonrojado y solo era el comienzo.

¿como seria de ahora en adelante su vida? ¿dejara sesshomaru la coraza que tenia actualmente? ¿contara algun dia la verdad de la muerte de Lin?  
El juramento se habia cumplido y ahora kagome era una taisho.

* * *

La siguiente semana "tu marca II", es una historia que continuara, donde esas preguntas seran al fin contestadas.  
Quizas, muchos no esten conformes, pero mi idea siempre fue hacer dos partes, una la que han leido, terminar el lazo de inuyasha y kagome y la segunda es la que proximamente leeran.  
espero algun comentario.  
gracias por su lectura.


End file.
